Kenji Ryoji Katsuragi
by erkman3
Summary: 3I never happened, but sadly Kaji was still killed by unknown persons from NERV or SEELE. But before leaving this world, he left behind a little something for Misato. And this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Evangelion, nor anything that is connected with it. I just like to type stories.

NOTE: Third Impact never happened. The angles came and went and the E-project came to an end. Sadly, Kaji Ryoji was still killed by the hands of an unknown person. More then likely someone from with in NERV or SEELE. But before His end he had left behind a little bit of him self….

**Kenji Ryoji Katsuragi**

Kenji Ryoji Katsuragi is the love child of Misato and Kaji. And was born on April 9th of 2016. Though he never knew his father, Kenji was raised by his mother and his 'aunts and uncle'. This is a story of how Kenji grew up to be the man he is today. Agent to an intelligence gathering firm. Much like his father… he was too much like his father some say. And this is a story of mystery, and revenge, and the events leading up to…

**August 4th, 2025. Age nine.**

"Mom I don't really want to go cloths shopping…." The young Katsuragi said with a heavy sigh.

Locking the car door, Misato turned to her son. Her hands coming to rest on her hips. "Look this is something we've got to do. You have school starting up in three days, and this is the only day off I have from NERV."

"Mom can't Aunt Asuka or Aunt Rei take me shopping?" Kenji asked.

Misato just shook her head. "Oh no you don't. I know how you think. You're just like your father."

Kenji just hung in head in defeat. There was no way of getting out of the painful experience of shopping with his mother. Then he thought of something else… after all he was smart, smart like his father. A quick wit, fast on his feet and fast in his mind.

"Then why not Aunt Rei? Instead of Aunt Asuka? I mean with Aunt Rei, you know the job is sure to get done." Kenji said, in hopes of working on the responsible motherly part of his mother.

"She has college finals." Misato quickly rebutted. "And nice try…. Now get you butt moving." Misato pointed her index finger to the doors of the clothing store.

"What about uncle Shinji?" Kenji asked. "He's responsible."

"I love him to death, but he's got no fashion since." Misato stated.

The skill of manipulation isn't quite refined yet…..

Again he hung his head in defeat, and marched to the doors of the store.

Kenji wasn't one to really fight things, nor was he the type to flat out go against his mom. Sure he loves her, but face it his mom was a little off. He knew this vary early in his life. But there was another thing he learned vary early in his life was he knew things. Lots of things, the type of things that most would just file away as miscellanies. And that some times people might need that information, and that it might be worth something to them.

Walking up to a rack of uniform pants, Misato started to flip through the hangers of pants, looking at the sizes. She then looked over at Kenji who just stood there not liking where this was going. "Turn around." Misato said in more of a commanding tone. Kenji sighed. Doing what he was told to do. Checking the tag just in side the back of his pants, Misato then found the size she was looking for, but then took a closer look at her son's pants legs… they where riding up his shins; showing the an ample amount of white shock. "Cant you stop growing… You're going to put me in the poor house."

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I can help it mom."

Misato never passing up a chance to tease took her chance to do so. "Aww…. I just want you to stay my wittle boy to stay wittle for ever and ever." She said in a vary childish tone and pinching her son's left cheek.

"Stop it mom." He said, trying to get free from his mothers pinch.

"Aww…. How cute, are you embarrassed?"

"Getting there."

Misato then went back to the rack and pulled out a pair of pants, then handed them to Kenji. "You just have to live with it for at least nine more years. Now try those on."

"I just have to live with it until the next time you have to go out of the country to do something for your work." Said Kenji, as he walked off to the dressing room. "Then I have to stay with Aunt Asuka and Uncle Shinji."

Misato then lightly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, turning him around in the possesses. "I could have you stay with Ritsuko, and I know she'll tease you to no end."

The boy's eyes went wide with fear. "No! Nothing but that!"

"Go try them on." Misato said again pointing at the dressing rooms again. Kenji ran off, more then willing to take any escape.

Taking a seat on a bench just out side the dressing room, as she sat there. Misato noticed that there was no noise coming from with in the small dressing room. "I don't hear you changing in there!"

Inside the dressing room, Kenji rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright…."

Changing out of the genes he had on, he noticed that the uniform pants where way to tight. Taking a look at the tag he read it silently to him self. "Loose fit…. Yeah right…"

"You almost done?"

Walking out of the dressing room, Kenji stood there knowing what was going to happen. The mother pants check. Pulling at the waist of the pants at all different directions, she then took a step back. Then she rubbed her chin, and motioned for him to turn around. He did so. When he had his back to his mother he started to make faces.

"Knock the faces off."

Kenji sighed. Then as all hope looked like it was lost, he saw what maybe his only chance of escape. It was Kensuke Aida, walking down the isle of the store, looking at something, but with the look that he had no clue what he was going to get.

"Mr. Aida!" Kenji shouted out, making Kensuke look over. When he made eye contact with Kenji and Misato. He waved. And started for the two katsuragis'.

"Hay Misato! Kenji! What's going on?"

"Taking the boy out for some cloths shopping… he's making it difficult like always…. And you Kensuke, not to much longer till the big day huh?" Said Misato.

"Mom…" Kenji said pulled at his mother's red leather coat. "… Can I change out of these?"

"What? Oh yeah, go a head." Misato said like with a wave of her hand.

Kenji quickly went ran off to the dressing room to change out of the uniform pants.

"So Kensuke how are things going with you and Rei?" Misato asked. "Not getting cold feet are you?"

Kensuke shook his head. "No, but the only thing Rei and I haven't done yet is find someone to walk her down the isle." Kensuke said with a sigh. "I think that she should talk to Prof. Fuyutsuki, But Rei really wants to talk to the Ikari." Kensuke paused for a moment. "But to be honest, He gives me the creeps."

Inside the dressing room, Kenji listened in on the conversation that was taking place between his mother and Kensuke. He didn't quite know why, but Kenji has always liked Kensuke Aida. Even when he was really little, there was always something about him. He's always had a piney sent that fallowed him, and then there was his point of view on the world. It was so simple, so straight forward.

"Trust me Kensuke Gendo just gives off the vibe, but in his old age now in days he's more crazy then dangerous." Misato said with a laugh.

Walking out of the dressing room, Kenji stood there and watched him mother talk some more. Then he was starting to grow a little board. "Can I look around some mom?" he asked hoping that he can get out of cloths shopping.

"Ha ha… nice try kiddo." Misato said, foiling his chance of getting away. "Well Kensuke I would really love to chat, but I've gotta get Kenji ready for school."

"Okay nice talking to you guys." Kensuke said with a wave then he went back to his own shopping.

"Bye Mr. Aida… or should I say soon to be Uncle Kensuke." Kenji said waving to Kensuke.

"Later Kiddo!"

After picking up four sets of school uniforms, Misato and her son Kenji then started back home. As they drove back, Misato looked over at her son; and noticed that Kenji needed a hair cut. His hair was long and slightly shaggy, almost to the point of covering his eyes, but still neat and kept.

"You need a hair cut."

Kenji blinked a couple of times. "What no way mom. I like my hair!"

"You're going to get one and you're going to like it." Misato said. "And it is a school rule to have groomed hair. It said so in you're schools hand book."

Kenji then sat there for a moment thinking it. "It also says that a student can have long hair if it's well kept."

Misato like any military officer knows a losing battle when she sees one. Lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright you can keep it; if you can keep you room clean for a whole two weeks."

"What….. Okay you've got a bet." Kenji said. Then he and his mother noticed that they where close to where Shinji and Asuka apartment is located. "Can we see uncle Shinji and aunt Asuka?"

A couple of minutes later

"Misato?" Asuka said from the door to their apartment. "Kenji….What bring you guys here?"

"Sorry about dropping by like this, but we where just in the area and thought about stopping by." Misato said.

"Well come in, come in….." Asuka stepped aside to let the two in. Thin she looked at Kenji. "What no hug?"

Kenji just shook his head.

"Shinji's making some lunch." Asuka said, motioning behind her.

"Thanks Aunt Asuka!" Said the young Katsuragi. He hugged his aunt and ran off to the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Shinji!"

Turning around from the stove, Shinji waved and smiled. "Kenji? What are you doing here?" He asked then returned to his work at the stove.

"Mom and I where in the area and stopped by."

Shinji stopped working on lunch and looked back at Kenji, who was now at the table there in the kitchen. "Its okay, Asuka and I would do anything to get out of having your mother's cooking."

From the other room, Misato and Asuka watched Shinji and Kenji talk. "Wow he's looking more and more like Kaji everyday." Asuka whispered.

"Too much like him." Misato stated. "Just the other day I cough my self telling him that."

"Yeah what did he say?" Asuka asked.

"He looks at me and said is that a bad thing?"

Asuka looked over at Misato with a questioning look. "Is that a bad thing?"

Misato thought about for a moment and looked back over at Asuka. "I don't know… I just don't know."

"Uncle Shinji you should talk to Mr. Aida." Kenji said.

Looking over from what he was doing, Shinji gave him a strange look. "About what? Is it about Rei?"

Kenji shook his head. "No, it's about you dad."

Shinji froze; a hint of anger came across him. "What about?"

"Well, I heard that Aunt Rei wants your dad to walk her down the isle… what ever that means. She hasn't talked to him yet. And Mr. Aida is sort of freaked out by him….. Maybe you can help him out?"

As the four had lunch, Asuka then remembered something. "Oh Shinji, remember we have to go to Old Tokyo for our government class in the morning."

Shinji then stopped chewing his food. Then started again to sallow. "Damn… I totally forgot."

Misato sat there. "Damn it. I was going to ask you guys if you can watch Kenji while I was at work."

Kenji squinted his eyes and gave a quick glair at his mother. "I can watch after my self."

"Quite." Misato snapped. "Now what am I going to do?"

"I can watch after my self mom."

"Shhhhh."

"Maybe Ritsuko can watch him?" Asuka said.

Kenji sat there shaking his head no.

"I'll think of something…." Misato said.

After having lunch, Misato and Kenji said their good byes and went home. Kenji sat there at the couch watching TV while his mother searched for a sitter. on Toji, can you and Hikari watch him?" Misato pleaded. "I'd be fun."

Kenji started to flip through the channels; looking for something else to watch. "I can watch after my self mom."

"Quite….. Yes, okay. Thanks anyways." Misato hung up the phone and walked in to the living room. "Well I called everyone I can think of."

Kenji looked up at his mother. "So I'm staying home by my self?"

"Snowballs' chance in hell. No you're just going to have to come to work with me." Misato answered.

"Aw mom…. It's sooo boring there." Kenji groaned. "Why can't you do like most parents and drop me off at the mall for the day or something?"

"Yeah right…. Bring a video game or something and I'll find a TV for my office." Misato said.

"Mom…."

"Kenji please… don't give me any trouble with this." Misato said. "That's the only thing I ask. Please no trouble."

"Fine…."

Later on that night, Kenji searched through a closet. Where he and his mother just stored things. He needed something to do while he was basically ditched in his mother's office. The search wasn't going all that well.

"… Bring a video game… Geese, she thinks I can sit for more then eight hours playing a game?" Kenji said to him self. "Yeah right…."

Pulling out a box, Kenji looked for something on it that told him what was in side. There was nothing. Wanting to know what was in it; Kenji pulled out a small pocket knife and cut the tape. Inside, there were cloths on top. Moving them out of the way, he found other things. Mostly photos, sitting there inside the closet. He started to flip through them. The photos where old, really old; he found a several photos that wasn't taken all that well. They where also mostly of his mom.

Looking closer at them, he nodded. "Wow… back in the day, mom wasn't to bad looking."

Then he came across another photo. A photo of his father. Clearly he was drinking; the half empty bottle of vodka gave it away. And there beside him was his mom. Kenji studied the fetchers of his father's face. He had a scruffy, unshaven look; hair that seemed to just about cover his eyes and tied back. His eyes told volumes. Pain, sorrow, hope, happiness. It was all there. Kenji slipped the photo in to his pocket, and started again on his search.

Digging more in to the box he found a phone. It was an old cordless phone. "I can use a phone in my room…."

Picking up the phone and the charger to it, Kenji put the box back where it was and cleaned up his mess. Taking his findings to his room, Kenji put the photo of his mom and dad in a safe place. Up inside his desk where nothing would happen to it. Then he went about setting up the phone he had found on the desk as well. As soon as he plugged the power in, the message light let up.

"Huh… an old message?" Kenji said to him self. And pressed the button and waited.

"_Katsuragi. It's me. I've probably caused you a lot of trouble by the time you get this… I'm sorry… If I get to see you again… I'll tell you what I almost said that time. Misato. You have the truth. Get on with it."_

Lying in bed that night, Kenji couldn't get the ghostly voice out of his head. It was like his dad was talking to him. Honestly, it freaked him out. _Misato. You have the truth. Get on with it. _What was that truth he spoke of? It played with his head, keeping him awake. Clear up to the point where he was up when his mother came in to his room to check up on him before she too went off to bed.

"Hay you're still awake?" She whispered from the door.

Kenji rolled over on to his side, facing his bedroom door. "Yeah…Mom what was dad like?"

Misato walked in to the room and sat there on the edge of his bed. "Well he was a great guy, smart, sharp wit, caring. I guess he was a lot like my own father… I guess that's why I loved… Love him. He did a lot for us during the war. He did a lot for Shinji and Asuka. He was willing to do anything to put a smile on my face when things where looking bad us, even if he knew I wouldn't put up with it." Misato paused and whipped tears from her eyes. "He also had the ability to get himself in and out of trouble….."

"Do you miss him?" Kenji asked, as he sat up in his bed. Back resting against the head board.

Misato nodded. "Everyday, but when I look at you sweetie. I see so much of him in you."

"I wish I could have met him."

Misato then gave Kenji a hug. "He watches after you all the time…."

Kenji then lay back down.

"Now get some sleep, we got to get up early in the morning." Misato said as she stood back up from the bed. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom…."

Laying there, looking up at the ceiling, Kenji slowly started to drift off to sleep. Still with his fathers voice replaying in his head. _Misato. You have the truth. Get on with it._

The Truth… What was it? Why was it so important to risk his life for? Who killed him? These questions spun around Kenji's head as he slept.

**T.B.C.?**

**A/N: **Well? Good, bad? Tell me. Please send me reviews! Tell me what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. There, easy, simple and right to the point.

**August 5th, 2025**

The rush to get out the door in the morning was like any other morning. Misato frantically rushed from room to room trying to get ready for work; all while Kenji dragged his feet making things difficult… Like always.

"Move it mister!" Misato yelled, from the bathroom. Then she popped her head out from around the bathroom door. "So help me, if you're not ready by the time I get out of this bathroom; you're going to be in so much trouble!"

Kenji stuck his head out from his own bedroom. "I can't find my left shoe!"

Again Misato popped her head out from the bathroom. "Don't use that tone with me young man!"

"I'm sorry! But I can't find it!" Kenji shouted from his bedroom door.

Storming out of the bathroom, mumbling something about turning her gray before her time and buttoning the coat to her uniforms coat. Misato walked in to her son's room.

Walking into Kenji's room, Misato found that the room was a total disaster area. Even more then normal.

"Kenji, I thought you where going to clean this room. Not trash it more!"

Misato watched her son's legs squirm from under his bed. Misato shook her head; as she did she noticed the missing shoe stuck in between the wall and the desk. Picking it up, Misato then kneeled down. "Say… Kenji sweetie, get out from under the bed."

Crawling out from under the bed, Kenji looked up at his mother. He had found that she had found the missing shoe. "Where did you find it?" Kenji asked, as he took the shoe from his mom.

"Hurry up, you've got one minute!"

**One Minute and thirty seconds later**

Across town at NERV headquarters, three new techs sat at their stations. Then one with thin glasses turned to face the officer in charge was over looking the command area.

"Major Ibuki, Sub Commander Katsuragi is reported to be in bound for Head quarters."

Maya Ibuki, Now a Major and Misato's executive officer smiled. "Late again… making me stay up way past my shift. You three, you know what to do."

"Yes Ma'am!" the three techs said.

"Starting Tokyo-3 traffic control system." A blond said from her station.

"Activating security cameras Helo-9 throw Alpha-0."

Back across town, Misato's little blue alpha skidded through an intersection; Merging in with traffic… and narrowing missing a light poll.

"Damn this traffic….. Come move out of the way!" Shouted Misato.

Kenji sat there in the passenger seat, watching in horror as his mother weaved in and out of traffic. Moving from the slow lane clear to the car pool lane and back again.

"Okay mom, if this is some type of punishment for doing anything you don't see me do, you don't have to worry any more I'll be good." Kenji said.

"Mommy's constraining now!" Yelled Misato.

"Mom!" Kenji yelled back. "BUS!"

Weaving out of on coming traffic just in time to miss the bus, Misato's white knuckle grip tightened even more when she noticed that she was not missing a mirror. "Okay maybe I'll slow it down some…"

"Please."

Turning on the radio to hear the traffic reports. Misato started to breath more normally and loosen her grip on the steering wheel.

'Alright all you commuters out there, traffic is backed up on the 604 clear to 190th street. Along with the inner and outer loops. So unless you know short cuts sit back and just relax. No one's going anywhere.'

Misato sat there thinking up of something fast. This it hit her. "Side streets."

Back at NERV, everyone watched the screens as Misato's car weaved her way through one way streets and frontage roads. Trying to get her way to the Geo Front entrance before the express car left the surface.

"Time?" Maya asked.

"Train for the Geo Front leaves in five minutes thirty seconds." A tech replied.

**Five minutes later…**

Screeching to a stop, in the express car to the geo front. Misato finally had a chance to relax.

"How's that for a morning commute?" She asked Kenji. But got no response from her son. "Kenji?"

With the window open, Kenji hung his face out of the car, ready just in case he would get sick.

"You get sick you're going to clean it up." Misato said.

Then there was a thud, from the locks; locking the car down in place as the train for the geo front left the station.

"I don't feel so good…"

The three minute train ride to the main parking area of the NERV compound went like any other, with the exception of Misato needing to stop and pick up a temporary pass for Kenji. As Kenji stood there waiting for his mom to get a pass for him. He stood there looking at the NERV logo.

'_God is in his heaven, all is right in the world… Maybe mom will know what it means.'_ Kenji thought to him self. Then he looked up at his mom. She was still doing paperwork. _'I wonder is mom even know what NERV means.'_

"Here you go sergeant, all signed. I made sure that I crossed every T and doted every lower case J." Misato said handing her paper work in for Kenji's pass.

Flipping through the papers, the sergeant behind the desk leaned forward to get a better look of Kenji. Kenji waved back. "Things seemed to be in order. One second and I'll have his pass."

Misato and Kenji watched as the sergeant walked away from the small desk and in to a small room. Then Kenji looked over at his mom. "Mom what dose the NERV thing mean?"

"Well NERV it self is Germen for nerve. Like a nerve ending; I really don't know why that's there. I'm sure that I was told before but I forgot." Misato answered. "The second part means that god is dealing with things in heaven and humanity is dealing with things going on here on earth."

Kenji just sat there with a confused look on his face. "Say what?"

"Never mind, you'll understand it when you're older." Misato said; patting Kenji on the head.

"Ma'am everything is checked out." The sergeant said handing Kenji an ID. "Here you go kiddo, keep this on you all the time."

"Okay."

In the command room, Maya was finishing up her paperwork for the end of her shift, when she heard the elevator doors open. "About time ma'am… I'm tired…." Maya said, and then she finished typing and spun around in her chair to see that Misato had brought her son with her to work. "Oh, Good morning Kenji."

"Good morning Miss Ibuki…." Kenji greeted.

Looking at Maya, a light bulb went off in Misato's head. "Say Maya, I got a huge favor to ask you….."

Maya knew what Misato was about to ask. "Sorry, but I'm sleeping until noon. Then I got things I've got to do."

"Damn…."

"Ma'am you're needed in the R & D office for a seven thirty appointment." Maya reminded Misato.

Misato then looked over at Kenji and pulled out a chair. "Okay kiddo. Sit here and don't touch anything. Don't talk to anyone especially Commander Ikari. Don't even look at him." Misato said. "Even if someone hands you something, don't touch. Can you do that for me?"

Kenji nodded. "Yeah mom, I can do that."

Misato planted a kiss on Kenji's forehead and went back to the elevator. Before then turned back to face Kenji. "Remember, I said no trouble."

"Yes mom, not trouble." He said. "Just sit here and be board."

Misato nodded. "That's right, be good now." The n the elevator doors slammed shut.

Well that was the idea. But as always, it didn't go like planed. Sure that his mom was gone and off to her meeting, Kenji got off the chair and reached in to his pockets pulling out two things. The first was a pair of white cotton gloves. And the second was a pair of orange sunglasses. Then he went over to the commander's desk and pulled the chair out from under it. Taking a brief case that was sitting next to it, Kenji placed it on the chair so he can sit higher on it and pressed the leaver letting the chair up all the way. Then Kenji sat down at the desk, striking a really good Ikari pose.

"Indeed…."

Everyone got a good laugh, and everyone didn't see the Commander walk in to the command area. Starting to laugh himself, Kenji then spun around in the chair, but stopped when he saw the commander standing there; not looking to happy.

Down in the R & D area, Misato sat looking over a pie chart that was really making no since to her but still played it off like she knew what was going on.

"… This is good, really good. We keep on this we should have the new models rolling off the line in about…."

"Misato Katsuragi, you are to report to Commander Ikari." Someone said over the PA system. "Quickly…" the woman's voice added in a whisper, but still everyone through out NERV heard. This made alarms go off in Misato's head.

"Damn it… excuse me guys…."

**Minute and a half later….**

"Why did you bring your child here?"

Misato stood still with her son standing next to her; still with the gloves and orange glasses on.

"I'm sorry sir, but I had no other choice. I couldn't find a sitter." Misato answered.

"NERV is not a daycare." Gendo stated. "I suggest that you find other means of providing such care."

'_You're one to talk' _Misato thought to her self. "Yes sir. I understand sir."

"That is all. You are excused."

Once out of the commander's office Misato and Kenji headed for Misato's office. "I can't believe that you did that… and give me those." Misato said as she took the glasses and gloves from Kenji. "Just where did you get those?"

"The storage closet." Kenji replied.

"Asuka's costume from last years Halloween party…." Misato said to her self. "Look I have to get back to work, I want no more trouble out of you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes mom…" Kenji said with a heavy sigh.

"Good… " Misato said then she kissed him on the forehead. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "It's because you love me too much."

"Maybe too much… Okay I've gotta go kiddo." Misato said then started for the door. Before she left Misato turned to Kenji. "Look later on when things cool off and I get done with my meetings I'll take you to the Geo Front gardens. And you can hang out there. Okay."

"Okay bye mom…."

Watching his mother close the door. Getting up from the chair at the desk. Kenji turned on the TV that was at the other end of the office and partly barred with unfinished paperwork. Shaking his head, Kenji moved the papers out of the way and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on.

**Three hours later: Gendo Ikari's Office.**

"I hope you and your daughter had a comfortable flight, Chairmen Krefta." Gendo asked as he shook his visitor's hand.

"Aya got a little shook up during re-entry." Krefta replied. "But other then that everything went alright."

"I hope you don't mind, but let's get down to it." Gendo stated. "Do you have it?"

"Right… I was told that you're like that." Krefta said. "Yes I have the prototype." The chairmen then stepped aside. "Natsuki… please step forward."

Walking out from the shadows of Ikari's office; stood a girl about the age of nine or ten years of age. "As you can tell we've came a long way in the field of Eugenics. Natsuki here will be the precursor of what is to come. This child when she is at her peek in about seven years will be the leader of a force that man nor will god be able to stand against."

"Seven years… that's rather long." Gendo said sounding a little annoyed.

"In order to bring about a new beginning, one must be willing to wait and lay low until the time is right." Krefta stated. "And besides, we're still working out the finer details with aging."

"I do I know… that she isn't a normal child?" Gendo asked as he looked over at the small child with hair as black at midnight and eyes as blue as the sky.

The chairmen smiled. "Natsuki?"

"Yes…" her voice distant and hollow.

"Kick Commander Ikari's wall."

Natsuki didn't say a word as she walked over to the near by wall and brought her leg back then she kicked the wall. Making it crack and crumble around the point of impact. Then she walked over next to the chairmen. "As you can see, even at her young age, she is quite strong."

"Indeed…." Gendo said as she examined the damage. "How many?"

"We'll have numbers upwards around one hundred thousand." Krefta replied. "And with my children and your mechs, the children of SEELE will bring about change to an imperfect world."

"The new models will be rolling off the line with in the next five years." Gendo said.

"Good and my children will be ready in about that same time… And Commander I believe that you had a pilot that was born from a clinic…. The second child."

"I am aware of her past and where she is from."

The Chairmen smiled. "Her skills where a product of our Eugenics program… So you know the children will be remarkable."

Gendo nodded. "Vary well, I will arrange for some living arrangements for you and your daughter."

"And Natsuki." Chairmen Krefta said. "She will be living with me… so I can ensure her training."

"Vary well…"

Out side the NERV compound, Kenji sat down at a bench that sat along a path. "Alright Kenji, I'll be right back with some lunch. Want anything particular?"

Kenji shook his head. "Just what ever is fine."

Misato smiled. "Good because the selection is slim. It's worst then your school lunches."

Watching his mom walk back inside the complex, Kenji got up off the bench and started to walk around the Geo Front gardens; well off the beaten path. He walked for a couple of minutes before coming to a clearing. There was an over grown area of grass mixed in with rows of growing watermelons. Besides for the weeds, someone could tell that there was someone that cared for the watermelon patch.

"I wonder who took the time to grow these." Kenji asked himself.

Kneeling down, Kenji started to pull the weeds and clear up the watermelon patch. As he worked on the garden, Kenji started to hear voices. Getting up from the ground, Kenji fallowed the voices; through some more brush. He came to where the voices where coming from. There in a Roman style villa, was a girl about his own age. Long flowing blond hair, white dress. Kenji watched her play with a ball, bouncing is from the ground and wall. The girl kept on catching it, she seemed clearly board. The she noticed him.

"Hello." The girl said.

Kenji jumped when he realized that the girl was talking to him. "You wanna play with me?" the girl asked.

Kenji moved out from behind the bushes. "Yeah sure…."

The two then took turns with bouncing the ball from the ground on to the wall and back at them. Both where board…. Really board.

"What's your name?" Kenji asked.

"I'm Aya Krefta, I'm here with my daddy. He's talking to some guy." Aya replied. "What's your name?"

"Kenji Ryoji Katsuragi" Kenji replied. "I'm here because my mom works here and she couldn't find a sitter."

Aya smiled. "Well it looks like we have something in common…."

"What's that?" Kenji asked, slightly confused.

"We're both board." Aya stated.

Kenji stood there and thought about it for a second. And Aya was right. They where both vary board; they started to laugh.

"Aya?"

Both of the children looked up when they heard a man's voice. Aya ran to the man.

"Papa!"

Giving Aya a hug, Krefta looked over at Kenji. "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Kenji Ryoji Katsuragi sir." Kenji said.

"His mom works here." Aya added. Then she noticed a strange girl just behind her father. "Poppa, who's that?" she asked pointing at the girl.

"That's Natsuki; she's going to live with us while we stay here in Tokyo-3." Krefta replied. "Natsuki please say hello to my daughter."

Natsuki stepped forward. "Hello."

"I should get back to where my mom left me before I get in to more trouble." Kenji said. "Nice meeting you Aya… you too Natsuki."

Running back to the bench that He was sitting at. Kenji left Aya and Natsuki behind, little did he know how the two girls would change his life.

**Later that night.**

Sitting at the table back at home, Kenji tried to stomach the dinner his mother made. But it wasn't working. The look on his face told Misato.

"Look I know it's not Shinji's cooking, but I've got to cook for you at least three times a week okay." Misato said as she fixed her self an other pack of instant noodles.

"I'll live."

Misato sat across the table watching her son then figured that she should say something.

"I talked to Chairmen Krefta; he said that he found you with his daughter." Misato said.

"Aya? Yeah I meet her and this other girl… Natsuki was her name." Kenji replied.

"That's nice.. You know they're going to be moving here and going to the same school as you too."

Kenji looked over at him mom. "Yeah… And?"

Again Kenji had no idea how much his life would be changed by meeting those two girls….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't bother with coming after me, you wont get any money.

**Warning! This chapter and future ones may have language that may not be suitable for some readers. Reading discretion is advised. **

**Russia: December 1, 2032**

Huddled around a barrel of fire, five or so guards talked amongst them self's as they tried to find any form of escape from Russia's winters. One guard pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out a smoke. Putting it in his mouth he searched himself over for a lighter, but a buddy pulled out a lighter and offered to light his smoke. Inhaling the guard waited for a moment. Letting the nicotine set in; then he looked up to exhale. As he did he saw a light from a laser shine on to his forehead. It was the last thing he saw…

Seeing their friend's head being nearly blown off, the other remaining four guards searched for the attacker. They didn't see anything, and then they looked up. Seeing a person gliding at them with a parachute. Bringing their Weapons up, none of them had the chance to pull the trigger.

Just feet from the ground, the attacker collapsed their parachute. Then went about unhooking them self's from the harness. They went over to the controls where they found an access panel. Opening it, and taking off a backpack, the intruder pulled out a vary crudely constructed device, then went about wiring it in to the facilities own power systems. Then they waited for a meter to reach its peek, once there the intruder flipped open a cover to a button. Then pressed it…..

**Tokyo-3: December 20, 2032**

"…No uncle Kensuke, I don't know any thing about the missing thirty N2 bombs." Said a now sixteen year old Kenji. "Yeah I know the reasons why I should know. But I really think you might find something else more interesting." Kenji said then he went back to making a joint; licking the paper and rolling it to near perfection. Kenji listened to the reasons why he should know. He nodded then he held up his master peace; like an artiste looking over his work before the people see it.

"Again all good points, but maybe you might want to know what Aunt Rei wants for Christmas." Kenji said as he placed the joint with the others he's made. Then he put them in his hiding space in a small case. Just in between the wall and the head board of his bed.

"Okay go to the mall, and you know the store with all the snow globes?" Kenji asked. "Yeah that one. In there is a figure there that she's been telling my mom about."

Getting up from his bed, Kenji started looking for some money he's had stashed around the room. "Okay Uncle Kensuke talk to you later…. Bye."

Hanging up his cell phone, opened up his desk and pulled out some money…… it wasn't much maybe a couple hundred yen. But it was enough for a good night out. Walking out of his room and down stairs where he found his mom pouring over her work.

"Mom?" Kenji said.

Misato didn't say anything.

"Mom."

Again Misato didn't say anything.

"MOM!"

Jumping from her work, Misato started to scratch the back of her head. "Yeah sweetie?"

Kenji shook his head. "Mom you really need to rest some. I mean how long has it been since you took any break?"

"I wish I could, but with thirty stolen N2 bombs I cant." Misato replied. "Where you off to?"

"I was going to go out for a couple hours."

Misato tried to hide her smirking but Kenji could see it a mile away. "So who you going to see?"

"Neither of them." Kenji replied quickly.

"It's a simple answer dear. Aya or Natsuki? You three have been friends for years and now that you three are getting to that age…… well I really don't want to be a grandmother for an other ten to fifteen years at the vary least."

Kenji stood there, his eyes narrow. Giving her as much of an angry look as he could. But sarcasm was more his thing. "Yes mom…. I meet up with Aya and Natsuki and the three of us go back and forth. Sex with the two is amazing."

Misato could play that game. "Okay just be safe about it." She said in a tone that sounded like she didn't care.

"Mom….Please."

Kenji was losing this one.

"Have fun sweetie."

Kenji just looked at his mother then shook his head. Picked up his coat and opened the door where he found that Aya Krefta was about to knock on the door.

"A-Aya? What are you doing here?" Kenji asked.

The girl instantly blushed. "Umm… I was in the area and… thought about stopping by to see you."

Kenji didn't know what to do or say about that one. But he didn't know something else he could do. "It's cold out. You wanna come in and warm up?"

Aya shook her head. And Kenji stepped aside letting his friend in the house. Then the two walked past the door way to living room where Misato was still working.

"Mom… We're doing it here." Kenji said, making Aya give him a strange look.

"Okay dear…." Misato said back with out looking up from her work. "Just remember what we talked about."

"Kenji-kun… what was that about?" Aya asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." Kenji replied.

Taking their shoes off and leaving their coats there at the door. The two went up stairs. It wasn't uncommon for Kenji to have Aya or Natsuki up stairs in his room. The three have friends for seven years now. It was always Kenji, Aya and Natsuki. Or Natsuki and Kenji, Aya and Natsuki, Natsuki and Kenji. They where always with each other.

"What was it you where getting ready to go to?" Aya asked, as they went in to his room.

"What...Oh I was getting ready to see if you could do anything. And see if Natsuki was back." Kenji replied; pulling out the chair from his desk. Offering it for Aya.

Aya shook her head. "No. She's not back. But my dad said she'll be back by Monday."

Aya then spun around on the computer chair, she noticed at pitcher on Kenji's computer screen. It was an image of a woman and a man, both sitting on a hood of a car. "Who's that?"

Kenji then looked over from his dresser. "That's my mom and dad."

Aya took a closer look at the image; it was true the woman was for Sure Misato. And the man she's never seen before, but looking back over at Kenji, then back at the image of the man. She could see it.

"I see where you get your looks… You look a lot like your dad." Aya said. "What happened to him? Was it divorce?"

Kenji shook his head. "No, he was killed before I was born. So I've never known him and there's vary little around of him."

Aya looked at her friend, her eye follow him over to his bed. Where he sat down. "Do you know who killed him?"

Kenji shook his head. "No, I asked my mom. But she's not talking. Rather she knows and won't tell, or she really doesn't know. But some day I'll find out whom and what was the truth he died for."

Aya looked at the image again, and then she looked back at Kenji. Getting up she went over to the bed and sat down beside him. Kenji quickly gave a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ssshhhh…."

Aya inched closer to Kenji; all he could do was sit there. Unsure of what was going to happen. The just as he thought their lips where going to meet, Aya rested her forehead on to his. Kenji opened his eyes.

"You'll find out someday Kenji-kun." She said in a whisper. "I know you will. You're just that type of guy."

"What type of guy is that?" he asked back in a whisper.

"The type that says that he's going to do something and you do it." Aya replied.

Kenji smiled. "Thanks Aya."

Things where slowly changing between Aya and Kenji. They where getting closer, really close. Some that didn't know them would instantly mistake them for being a couple. But that wasn't true. They where good friends. But still there was something else there. They knew that Natsuki could see it. But it wouldn't be fare to her if something had happened while she was gone. So they never did anything.

"You still want to see if I can do something?" Aya asked with a smile.

Kenji then reached behind his bed and pulled out two of the joints he made earlier that night. "Care for some entertainment?"

Aya shook her head. "Sure let me freshen up some."

Pulling out a compact she was about to use some make up. But found that while in the cold it had froze the contents in side. "Oh no… My make up is frozen…."

"You don't need any."

"Kenji….."

"What it's true. You don't need any." Kenji stated.

"You don't suppose that your mom will let me use some of hers do you." Aya asked.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think she'll mind."

Getting up from the bed the two went over to the bathroom, where Kenji's mother kept her make up. Going through what seemed to be endless supplies of make up. Aya found something that was close to the shade she used. Opening the compact she took the it's applicator out. Along with it something fell out of the compact. Picking it up, Kenji took a closer look at it. It seemed to be a pill of some type, but it was weighted differently from any pill he's held before. Taking the pill apart he found something that looked like a computer chip.

"What is it?" Aya asked.

"I don't know…. My mom likes to hide things like this around the house." Kenji replied with a fake laugh. "It's probably something for her work." Kenji said then he went about putting the chip back in to the pill and the pill back in to the compact. "You ready?"

"Yep I'm ready."

The two went back down stairs to get their things and head on out for the night. "Mom we're leaving now." Kenji said as they walked past the door way to the living room.

"What done already?" Misato asked still not looking up from her work.

"Play along." Kenji whispered to Aya. "Yeah we thought about picking up something to make it more fun."

Then Aya then started to catch on. "Yeah and we thought about doing it in public and how more fun it would be."

Kenji looked over at Aya. "Nice one…." He whispered.

"Alright if you to cough by the police don't call me." Misato said.

"Sure thing mom."

The two friends where out the door.

**Deep with in the NERV complex in Germany.**

"… As you can see Natsuki preformed near perfectly." Chairmen Krefta said to Gendo.

"What do you mean near perfectly Krefta?" Gendo asked as he looked over the collected data.

"Natsuki received a minor injury during the operation. A flesh wound in the right bicep." Krefta replied. "Nothing that will hinder future operations."

Natsuki stood motionless, propped up on a table that was up at an angle. Her eyes slightly closed and lifeless, a peace of head gear that went around from the either side of her head. Wires connected to a large machine.

"And this is the Memory suppressing system?" Gendo asked.

"It is, this is much like the system that you used on the first child to make back ups of her memory for use of the dummy plug system." Krefta stated. "As long as the head gear she has on isn't damaged she and her brothers and sisters will be completely loyal." Krefta explained. "It will also let us control their memories. So she'll have no memory of the op."

Gendo had a look of that said he was displeased with something. "This equipment looked rather… flimsy."

Krefta nodded. "I agree. That is why I have been using the designs of the three Evangelion units. And modifying them in to a type of armor for the Children. But that is still under development."

"So they will look like the Evangelion?" Gendo asked.

"That's correct. Natsuki here is being used for data collection. The things we learn from her will be applied for her brothers and sisters when we bring them out."

Gendo walked around Natsuki a couple times. "What of the items?"

Krefta smirked. "Stored away until future use."

**Some park in the city…**

Sitting on the swings to a swing set, Kenji and Aya sat letting the effects of the pot set in. Both of them vary board. And vary high…

"Kenji-kun it's getting cold out, lets find something to do." Aya said.

"Like what?" Asked Kenji. "It's Tokyo-3, their isn't much to do here."

"What about the Geo Front?" Aya asked.

Kenji shook his head. "Can't get in with out my mom working. If she's off, I can't get in."

Aya looked down to the snow, slightly disappointed.

"But…" Kenji said getting off the swing he was sitting on. "Why don't we look in to finding some food. I'm pretty hungry."

Aya bused out in to a fit of laughter. "Me too…. Okay let's find something to eat."

Aya tried to get up out of the swing but the snow caused her to slip. So she sat back down on the swing, making Kenji laugh. "Kenji-kun.. Can you help me up?"

"Yeah Aya I'll help you."

Helping his friend up from the swing, Kenji then also slipped on the packed snow and fell back wards, causing Aya to fall on top of him. The two's faces where centimeters from the others. Neither of the two moved for several seconds. Then Aya slowly sat up so it looked like she was in an even more questionable possession.

"We should go to my place… My dad isn't home." Aya whispered.

"I think we should find some food." Kenji said. "It wouldn't be right."

"Why?" Aya said. Her tone much louder now. "You said when people are high, they show their true self's." Aya the lowered her self so her face was in Kenji's face. Her long blond hair hanging in Kenji's face. "So why not?"

"I've got three vary good reasons." Kenji replied. Then he rolled so he was now on top of her. "First it would be like I'm taking advantage of you and I don't think I could live with that. The second is I thought we where going to run things by Natsuki first. See how she feels about it. Because it would be nice to have some form of relation with you, I would much rather have two close friends then have one lover and a friend that watches her distance with us. And the third is I don't think that your dad would like finding me in your bed."

Kenji smiled and got up off the ground and offered his hand to help Aya up from the ground. Taking it they brushed the snow from their cloths. "How bout some roman?" Kenji asked.

"I'd much rather go to my place." Aya pouted.

"Come on… doesn't some chicken romen sound really good now?" Kenji asked changing the subject.

"Yeah it dose sound really good." Aya replied.

Kenji smiled. "I know a little place just on the other side of the park. Do you think you can make it?"

Aya nodded. "I think so…."

**Meanwhile in a NERV hospital…**

Lying in a hospital bed, Natsuki just looked up at the ceiling. Motionless, nearly lifeless. Chairmen then came up to her bed and removed the head gear that controls her memories. Placing the device in to a brief case. He went back to Natsuki.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't move.

"Natsuki." The chairmen said.

Still nothing from the girl on the bed.

"NATSUKI!"

Her eyes blinked a couple time then she realized that she was somewhere different from her least memory. Sitting up in a jerk, she looked around. She wasn't in the plane anymore.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. "The last thing I remember was going to the bathroom on the plane!"

"Calm down Natsuki. The plane hit a patch of turbulence while you where in the restroom." Chairmen Krefta explained. "You bumped your head and got a nasty gash on your arm."

Recovering from her panic attack Natsuki then laid back down on the hospital bed. "Where am I?"

"A hospital with in NERV's complex in Germany." Krefta replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache… and I'm thirsty." Natsuki replied.

"I'll get you some water…"

Getting up Krefta walked over to the sink and started to get the girl a glass of water.

"Mr. Krefta, can I also make a phone call?" Natsuki asked. "I want to call Aya and Kenji. And let them know where I'm at."

Krefta looked back at Natsuki through the mirror. "In good time dear, but first you need to rest."

"Yes sir…."

**Tokyo-3: December 21, 2032 **

Just getting back from taking Aya back to her place; Kenji staggered up to his room. Flopping down on his bed, Kenji rolled over on to his back. His right forearm covering his forehead. He just laid their looking up at the ceiling. After a couple minutes, Kenji grabbed a remote control. And pressed the play button on it.

"_Katsuragi. It's me. I've probably caused you a lot of trouble by the time you get this… I'm sorry… If I get to see you again… I'll tell you what I almost said that time. Misato. You have the truth. Get on with it."_

"What is the truth dad?" Kenji said quietly to him self. "What was it you where telling mom?"

Getting up from his bed, Kenji walked out of his room and over to the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, Kenji went through his mother's make up. Finding the compact that had the computer ship in it, Kenji went back to his room. Sitting at his desk he turned on a lamp. Opening the compact, Kenji pulled out the pill that was stashed in it. Taking apart the pill, Kenji looked at the computer chip.

There wasn't anything remarkable about the chip; it looked like any other computer chip. But there wasn't any way to pull the information from it. It was just a computer chip. Rubbing his eyes, Kenji leaned back in the chair trying to think up of something. But he was much too tired to think. So taking a second look at the chip, Kenji copied down any thing that was on it. Writing it down, Kenji placed the note book in his backpack

Going back to his bed after shutting off the lamp. Kenji pulled out the remote again. Pressing another button on the remote, music started to play. Kenji laid there in his bed. Thinking about what had happened earlier that night. It was true. He and Aya where getting closer. And something told him that Natsuki was catching on.

'_Natsuki…Aya… they're as different as night and day.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yeah okay… Again. I don't own NGE. You guys know the reasons.

**December 21, 2032**

Waking up to the light shining through his blinds, Kenji rolled on to his side. He tried to fall back to sleep. But it wasn't working. He was up, and wasn't liking it.

"Damn it… Might as well get up." Kenji whispered to him self.

Sitting up in his bed, Kenji swung his legs over the side of his bed. Sitting there he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then he scratched him self. Still not completely awake, Kenji tried the donating task of standing. When he did he stretched; bones popping at the joints. Walking to the door he was about to leave when his cell phone went off. Not finding it on his desk he started to search himself over. He found the phone in his pocket.

"Hello?" He said with a yawn. "Natsuki! Hi what's going on?"

Kenji listened to his friend as he made his way down stairs for anything that might be eatable; and with any luck his mother hasn't made any breakfast for him before she went off to work.

"Germany? Who the hell did you end up there?"

Entering the kitchen Kenji found evidence that his mother was indeed cooking this morning. Opening the fridge Kenji found what looked to be pancakes. Kenji cringed at the sight of his mother's latest attempt at cooking.

"In the hospital! Are you alright?" Kenji asked; closing the fridge. Then he started to search for something to eat. "Well, at least you're doing alright. So are you still going to England?"

Finding a box of pop-tarts, Kenji figured that it would be better then nothing at all. Taking the last package; Kenji opened it and placed the two items in the microwave.

"I'm sorry, that sucks ass. So how long are you going to be in the hospital?" Kenji asked. "Are you still going to be able to see your parents?"

Opening the microwave; he went about taking his breakfast out of the oven "Man that blows…."

**Germany's NERV hospital**

Natsuki sat there in her hospital bed, the phone help close to her ear.

"Yeah, so Mr. Krefta came and checked up on me when he heard what happened." Natsuki said. "So what's going on over there?"

Natsuki sat there in the bed; she played with the phone cord. "Really, she got that bad? What'd you do about it?"

Natsuki reached for a glass of water that was placed on a night stand next to her bed first she tried to with her right arm, but a sharp pain seared through out her arm. Hissing in pain. She switched arms to reach for the glass. "Get her some noodles and took her home… hay you two didn't?"

Natsuki took a sip of the water as she listened to Kenji's story. Well… a slightly different version from what really happened. "Good thing you didn't. She's like a sister to me."

Natsuki listened some more, but soon got the warning that her phone card was running out. "Look Kenji, I've gotta go. My card is about up I'll talk to you later…. Okay bye."

Hanging up the phone, Natsuki sat there in the hospital bed. With her left hand she grabbed on to her wounded arm and turned her head to look out the window.

**Tokyo-3**

Having taken a shower, Kenji was starting to get board again. Flopping down at the TV, Kenji started to flip through the channels, but as always where was nothing on.

'_I really need to stop letting her have some of my pot…" _Kenji thought to himself. _'It just makes her way out of control. Sure I wouldn't mind getting some action. But not like that…'_

Kenji sat there thinking more about the night before, then he remembered the computer chip that was in his mom's make up; and the stuff he had written down from the chip it self.

Leaving the living room, Kenji found him self in his own bedroom and working in front of the computer looking for anything that can help him.

**Germany's NERV hospital**

Laying there in her hospital bed, Natsuki just stared at the ceiling. Her arm still throbbing in pain she grabbed the morphine button in hopes that it would provide any relief. Pressing it a couple times, the pain relief didn't come quickly. Letting a heavy sigh escape, Natsuki's memories where a bit hazy she couldn't even remember getting on the plane.

'_Everything is so hazy… The trip, my parents, everything… what happened?'_

Feeling the drugs kick in, Natsuki started to drift back asleep. As she fell ever deeper in to sleep. Natsuki could hear the far off noise of a construction site, mostly the racking noise of a jack hammer.

Sounds soon gave way to images, hazy ones. They didn't make since to Natsuki at first; flashing lights and sirens where all she could make out, then abstract noises and lights gave way to full images. Guards… lots of guards; each armed and shooting… Shooting at her.

Watching it like a movie Natsuki watched her self calmly round a corner armed with only two handguns. Bring both of the guns up and fire. The guard's bullets seemed to fall short of her in a fading orange wall. Then her own guns ran out of bullets. Dropping the two weapons to the ground, Natsuki watched her self bring an arm up and swing it. Forcing the fading orange wall out wards at a group of guards splitting then apart. Blood sprayed all over the walls. The spraying blood traveled clear to Natsuki covering her from head to tow.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Natsuki found her self in her hospital room. She franticly searched her self over for any blood, all she found was some blood bleeding through the bandage on her right arm. Pressing the call button as fast as she could, Nurses started to fill the room.

"It's bleeding through!"

The nurse checked the bandage and smiled. "You just need to have it changed. It's going to do that for a couple more days."

Natsuki started to calm down as the nurse started to change the bandage. When it was off, Natsuki looked at the gash. It looked bad but was stitched up. Then the nurse put some antibiotics and covered it back up with a fresh bandage.

'_I need to get out of here, I hate hospitals…' _ Natsuki thought to her self as she watched the Nurse. "Say how long am I going to stay here, it's almost Christmas and I would really like to get back home."

The Nurse shrugged her shoulders. "You still have a slight bump on the head…" She said. "…A couple days. Where is your home?"

Natsuki looked down. "Clear in Tokyo-3…"

**Tokyo-3: Later afternoon. 2032, December 21**

Walking in to a computer supply store, one he knew well. His uncle Kensuke owned it. Walking in he was greeted by the girl that was working at the front counter. Kenji knew her; she was a girl he went to school with.

"Ryoji, why are you here?" The girl asked.

At school Kenji had taken his fathers name. He had thought that Ryoji was far more of a dashing name then Katsuragi. And he was right; the girls love Kenji Ryoji, kind of like his dad, eh.

Kenji walked up to the counter, and lend on to it. "Well I was in the area and I needed to do some shopping. It seems that you're working here now?"

"I needed some Christmas cash, so I came here and the owner was more then willing to take me in."

Kenji smiled. "My Uncle is like that… Wait was he with anyone when he did the interview?"

The girl thought about it. "Yeah there was this lady with light powder blue hair."

Kenji shook his head. "That was my Aunt Rei; if she wanted my uncle to hire you then she must have been impressed by your application." Kenji said. "Speaking of, would you happen to know where I can find my uncle?"

"He's in the store room, going through the new shipment."

Pushing himself from the counter, Kenji planted his hands into his pockets. "Thanks"

Walking to the back of the small store, Kenji found his Aunt Rei going through the inventory. Kneeling down to count a stack of computer magazines, Kenji watched as she tried to get back up.

"Here Aunt Rei, let me help you." Kenji said offering his hand to help his vary pregnant Aunt. "Should you really be on your feet? I mean how far along are you?"

"Thank you Kenji… And I'm eight months along." Rei said. "I still can do my part here at the store."

Kenji let out a heavy sigh. "And how dose Uncle Kensuke think about that?"

Rei then marked something down on her clip board. "He really has no say in the matter."

Kenji let another sigh out. It was the same thing the last time His Aunt and Uncle where expecting. Rei wanted to continue with her collage classes clear up to the due date. In matter of fact her water had broke while she was in a physics class. In other words Rei hasn't let anything slow her down, not even motherhood.

"Any ways, is uncle Kensuke in the back?" Kenji asked.

"He is, and he can use an extra hand with the truck."

"Okay Aunt Rei, Thanks." Kenji said. "And if you need any help with Ayumi give me a call and I'll be more then happy to help out."

Rei smiled. "I'll keep that in mind but Ayumi is a bit of a hand full."

It was true; Ayumi Aida was a bit of a hell raiser for only being seven years old. She had already caused trouble for her middle school. You name she's done it all; just short of catching the place on fire.

"It's no problem." Kenji said with a smile. "By the way how are the twins doing? Better yet how are you doing lugging the two of them around?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "They're healthy… Considering they're rolling summersaults…."

Kenji then blinked a couple times. "Okay… Um I'm going to see Uncle Kensuke."

Leaving his Aunt to her work and her mumblings about lugging around two kids. Kenji made his way to the store room where he found his uncle unloading the last of the boxes.

"Ah Kenji, what brings you here?" Kensuke said signing for the shipment. "Here getting something for your mom's office?"

Kenji shook his head. "No, I'm looking for something else."

Kenji reached in to his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I'm looking for something that takes this chip… Would you have anything for it?"

Kensuke readjusted his glasses. "Let me check…" Kensuke went over to a computer and started to type. "This might take a couple of minutes, while I look this up I don't suppose you wouldn't mind helping around the store?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure, that's cool."

Twenty minutes later…

"… That's right fellow students. This computer is custom made by none other then Kensuke Aida." Kenji said to a line of other high school students. "I my self use such a machine and its top notch."

Kenji turned on the red, high school lap top. "This computer utilizes the latest and greatest in micro-processing technology. And lets you have the edge on education. Please step up and try this fine machine, you." Kenji pointed at a school girl that was out doing some shopping for the Christmas shopping session. "What's your number one complaint with the schools computers?"

"Their slow… and peaces of junk."

Kenji smiled. "That's right! Please step on up and try out this fine machine."

Kensuke watched as Kenji did his thing. "Tell me Rei, why doesn't Kenji work for me?"

Rei slowly lowered herself down to a chair. "He hasn't applied for employment."

Kensuke then kissed his wife on her fore head. "That's right… " Kensuke then kneeled down and placed his left ear on Rei's stomach. "And you two, you're not giving your mommy any troubles are you?"

"Constantly…"

**Germany: NERV Hospital**

Still there in her hospital room, Natsuki was starting to go stir crazy. She hated quite places, she hated being alone. Seeing her cloths neatly folded and her back pack off at the other end of the room. Taking a moment to think about it, she had figured that it would be better then laying there in a hospital. Her chance to see her parent in… she didn't know how long had past and that would mean going back to Mr. Krefta. So getting up from the bed, Natsuki instantly felt the cool air hit her, through the open back of her hospital robe.

Minutes later, Natsuki was standing in an elevator making her way down to the lobby. As she made her way to the ground floor, Natsuki cringed at the music that was playing in the elevator car.

Once at the ground floor, Natsuki simply walked out of the hospital and on to the streets. Once out of the building, Natsuki reached in to her back pack and pulled out her cell phone…

**Tokyo-3**

Laying there in her own bed, Aya rolled to reach for her ringing cell phone. Finding it on her night stand, she pulled it back under the blankets with her.

"Hello…"

She listened to the phone for a moment; nothing really clicking in with her. Then she realized that it was Natsuki on the other end of the phone. "Natsuki? Where are you aren't you supposed to be in London?" "Germany? How the hell did you end up there!"

Aya sat up in her bed, listening to the story. "Wait you called Kenji already? When was that?"

Again Aya listened to her friend. "I see… Okay, so why'd you call me?"

The blond searched around for any sign of her slippers… She couldn't find them. "Money? To get home, yeah I think I can wire you it. But what about you mom and dad?"

"I see… Yeah give me about an hour and I'll have that money wired to you at the airport."

Aya sat there at the edge of her bed and thought about it all. Why did Natsuki call Kenji first and not her and why did Kenji not call her when he had talked to Natsuki.

Across town Kenji was just walking out of his Aunt and Uncles store with a bag of three different data storage devices. Buttoning up his coat, Kenji started for the train station when his cell phone went off. Pressing a cross walk button before he pulled out the phone.

"Hello?" Kenji cheerfully greeted. "Aya? How did you sleep last night?"

Kenji held the phone away from his ear, waiting for the yelling from the other end to subside. When it was over he put the phone back to his ear. "What was that? And please don't yell."

Kenji listened as he walked across the street. "Yeah… She called and told me where she was at. I didn't think anything of it. she had said your dad was there."

"Aya, I didn't think anything of it, she didn't say a thing about needing help to get home…." Kenji then let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Aya. Why don't we meet up some where and I'll help out too."

**December 22, 2032: Tokyo-3 International Airport. **

**02:20**

Standing at the gate where Natsuki was supposed to arrive at. Aya and Kenji waited. Letting out a long yawn, Kenji scratched the back his head.

"…Why is Natsuki's flight due here?" Kenji asked.

Aya rubbed her eyes. "I don't know…. God, I'm tired….. I think she said two thirty."

Kenji glanced at his watch. "Well she should be here any minute."

Just then two men ran by with a stretcher. This made Kenji and Aya wonder.

"Maybe an old person had a heart attack during landing?" Aya said to her self, thinking out loud.

They watched as the two men ran in to the gate. Then Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to get something from the soda machine… You want anything?"

"Something that's grape."

"Okay, grape soda it is…. I know Natsuki would want anything that's crammed packed with caffeine."

While Kenji was off getting something to drink for him self and his friends, Aya stood there at the gate waiting for Natsuki. Then she watched the two men that had ran by earlier come back off from the air craft with someone on the stretcher. As they got closer to Aya she could tell that the person on the stretcher was none other then Natsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.

**December 23, 2032: Tokyo-3 General Hospital**

**09:32am**

He's always been there for he two girls. No matter the problem they had rather it was a sisterly fight (Even if they're not sisters, they still act like It.) or even problems with boys. Kenji was there to help them, to offer advice or even it be a bit of helpful information. And this was no different; but this time his friend lay in a hospital bed. Out cold from a concussion, caused from a mere bump on the head.

Sitting there beside Natsuki's hospital bed, Kenji slept. His head resting there in his hand, his elbow resting on the beds edge. Hearing the sounds of a hospital bed being wheeled down the hall, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she found Kenji there beside her. A weak smile creped across her lips. And slowly she brought her hand up and creased Kenji's cheek.

"You need to shave more often…." Natsuki whispered to her self, hoping that she wouldn't wake Kenji.

But feeling the warmth on his face, Kenji opened his eyes to see his friend looking back at him.

"You're awake… You want anything?" Kenji asked as he started to get up. "Water maybe?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No thanks… I'm fine."

Natsuki then slowly looked around the hospital room to find that it was only her and Kenji. "Where's Aya?" She asked, looking back up to Kenji.

"When her dad stopped by to check up on you he made her go home with him." Kenji replied. "As for my self…. Let's just say that I have better powers of persuasion over my mom."

Natsuki smiled and shook her head. "No, she just has a soft spot for you when it comes to dealing with me and Aya."

Kenji leaned back in the chair that sat beside Natsuki's bed. "Never the less… Is there anything I can get you?"

Natsuki sat up; slowly and painfully. "Yeah, first off you can tell me what the hell happened to me?"

"Well all that I was able to get out of Mr. Krefta, is that bump on your head was worst then they thought." Kenji replied.

"How long am I stuck in this hospital?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me… I thank they said once you woke up and the doctors look you over, you should be good to go."

"Soooo?"

"A couple hours…. If everything works out." Kenji said, but got the feeling that wasn't enough. "How bout this… after Christmas, why don't all three of us smoke up some good bud, then raid my Uncle Shinji's place for some food." Kenji said. "It'd be fun."

Natsuki thought about it for a moment. "Yeah you're right… Your Uncle Shinji dose cooks some pretty good munchies."

"There…" Kenji said standing up. "I'm going to go get the doctor and I'm going to get home my self. My mom and I are going to spend time with my Aunt Ritsuko…"

Kenji said with a hint of a shiver in his voice during that last part.

"Oh… Have fun." Said Natsuki, hiding her giggles, but not all that well.

"Yeah right…."

**NERV: Gendo Ikari's office**

"… I fail to see the reasoning behind cutting NERV's budget." Ikari said in to a phone. He leaned back in his oak office chair, the wood creaking as he did. "The UN needs what NERV has to offer in the area of technology….."

Hearing more reasons why the budget was going to be cut, Gendo poured a drink for Chairmen Krefta, who sat across from Ikari.

"… vary well I will wait to dear from the UN committee… Good day." Hanging up the phone, Gendo watched this…. Partner enjoy his drink. "A Un committee will convene next month to discuss the issue of NERV's budget."

"And things aren't looking all that great are they?"

Gendo, sitting now in this famous Ikari pose. Stared at Krefta. "Correct."

Krefta tapped his glass a couple times, and then leaned over Gendo's desk. "Ikari, get me detailed information and I can… make the problem disappear."

"Natsuki?"

"Plus two of our Children of SEELE." Krefta added. "This will give us a prefect chance to see how a group of our children will function and also…." Krefta paused to take a sip of his drink. "… To try out some equipment you and I have developed."

"We will have to come up with a cover up story." Gendo remarked.

"Don't worry about that; just leave it up to me." Krefta said, and then he quickly finished the drink like it was in a shot glass.

**December 24, 2032**

**Suburbs of Kyoto… (Or there about that area….)**

"Misato…. Kenji, I was wondering when you two where going to show up!" Ritsuko greeted the two Katsuragi's. More cheerfully then she would normally.

"Hi Ritsuko, I brought a whole bottle of Christmas cheer." Misato said holding up a bottle of some hard liquor.

"I think she's had a couple bottles already….." Kenji said under his breath. "Ouch…."

Kenji stood there rubbing his shoulder where his mother delivered a rather hard blow to his side. "Marry Christmas Aunt Ritsuko."

"Let me see you Kenji." Said Ritsuko as she adjusted a set of glasses. "My… You're looking more and more like your father every time I see you. I bet your trouble for the girls at your school, eh?"

"All the time Aunt Ritsuko, I've got at least three or four girls waiting for me all the time."

"Yeah, he's a regular Casanova…." Misato remarked, with a roll of her eyes. "So Ritsuko, what's with the glasses?"

Ritsuko about ripped the glasses off her face at the question. "This is the result of spending my youth in front of a computer."

'_You where young?' _Both Misato and Kenji thought?

Ritsuko then stepped aside, letting the two in the small but comfortable house. "Come on you two come in, it's cold out and I don't want my cat to get out."

Once inside and the two had made them self's at home. Things started to calm down some. Misato and Ritsuko caught up with things and remembered the old days, while Kenji sat there watching the two aging women talk back and fourth….. Completely board out of his mind. The only relief from this torment was secure in a plastic baggie in his back pack. But that was limited to the escape it offered. Then there was the cat. It wasn't Pen-Pen, whom sadly died when Kenji was five; rather it was the result of Misato's cooking or simply old age.

"What's the matter Kenji?" Misato asked, and then she took a gulp from her can of beer. "Miss your girl friends?"

"Yes…. Yes I do."

"What about this…." Ritsuko said handing a set of VR glasses to the board teen. "It's a little something I made up."

Putting on the VR glasses, Kenji found him self in side a cockpit of some machine. "What the hell! This is the coolest, thanks Aunt Ritsuko!"

"Marry Christmas kiddo."

Kenji was about to go off in to the living room, but his Aunt grabbed him by the arm. "What was that?"

Kenji let out a sigh. "Thank you Auntie Ritsuko……"

When Kenji was out of the room, Misato looked at her friend with a questioning look. "What was that?"

"Oh that? Just some old EVA sim data I found when I was going through my things." Ritsuko said. "So I turned it in to a game….. It's due out in the stores this spring."

"People are going to buy this!" Misato asked. "What dose Shinji, Asuka and Rei think about this?"

Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders. "A percentage is going in to their kid's college funds."

"Wow… I'm impressed. Let's see Rei and Kensuke have Ayumi and twins on the way, Shinji and Asuka have……" Misato paused.

"…. Yui?" Ritsuko said, finishing what Misato was going to say. "I heard that she's quite the trouble maker."

Misato rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. Put it this way, she's a hand full… almost to the point that both Shinji and Asuka have said that one is enough."

"And what about you Misato?" Ritsuko asked, with teasing in mind. "Is Kenji enough or has the clock started ticking?"

"More… god no, I was lucky enough that my figured survived Kenji." Misato answered. "What about you Ritsuko? Has the clock started ticking for you… Or are the hands already in motion?"

"I've got my cats… As sad as it may sound, but they are my children."

Around them there where two other cats.

The two women took a huge gulp of their booze then looked at each other, then started to laugh.

**Meanwhile at the Krefta household…**

"… I'm so board…. Aya lets go find something to do." Natsuki said from the couch she was laying across.

"Like what? It's no fun with out Kenji, and my dad wont let us go anywhere with out him of a couple of his body guards." Aya replied from a spot in front of the TV. "He did leave us a bag of Christmas cheer."

Natsuki shook her head. "No, I'm not really in the mood for that. Besides it's really no fun with out Kenji around to make fun of."

Aya laughed. "Yeah, all the times he got us, he makes it too easy for us to make fun of him when he's like that." Then Aya started to think. "Have you ever thought why my dad trusts Kenji enough to let us hang out with him with out any of his body guards around?"

"Aya, I love you like a sister but sometimes you're a little slow on the up take." Natsuki stated.

"Meaning?"

"Okay, who's Kenji's mom?" Natsuki asked.

"The sub-commander of NERV, so?"

"You're dad dose a lot of meetings with commander Ikari."

"And then?"

Natsuki let out a sigh. "Your dad trusts the commander, who trusts Kenji's mom. So I'm thinking that it he trusts his mom."

Just then Krefta walked to the door way to the living room, working on tying a bow tie. Aya and Natsuki looked over and watched the man work on the tie.

"Poppa… here let me help you." Aya said as she got up off the floor.

"Its okay sweetie, I've got it." Krefta said, and then presented the two girls with his work…..

Both girls shook their heads. "Here Poppa…."

Aya started to tie the tie for her father. When she was done, Krefta looked at his daughters work in a near by mirror. Then back at Aya.

"Where did you learn to tie a tie?" He asked.

"Oh poppa, your not the first man I've tied a tie for." Aya said with a giggle and a blush.

Natsuki sat there on the couch shaking her head, "its true… it's not."

"Katsuragi's boy?" he asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Yeah a couple times…… both of us……"

Krefta's eyes went wide. "You mean the two of you and Katsuragi's boy has?"

Then the girls have figured that the man was thinking something completely different. But figured that it would be fun to play with him some more. "I'm a lady of high morals…. I never talk about such things."

Natsuki again shook her head. "It's true…. But she tells me everything, and then I tell her everything in return. It's really not that bad of a deal."

Then Krefta figured out that the two girls where playing him and shook his head. "Girls… I'm going to the company Christmas party. I'll be back before eleven."

**Kyoto, December 25**

**Vary early in the morning…**

Unable to sleep, Kenji worked on some homework on his school laptop. After all, he too has his school work to finish…. And catch up on. But his mind was else where. The chip that he found was plaguing his mind with questions. Knowing full well that his mother dealt with the Evangelion them self's and the pilots…. His Aunts and Uncle mainly. Kenji started a search for any info he could find online, what he found the most was footage from his Kensuke that he had posted on the net. But anything beyond that there was nothing. Not even news clippings.

Tapping his key board some more Kenji came up with an idea. And started to type. 'Kaji Ryoji.' Waiting for the results Kenji brought up the list of all his music that he stored on the computer. The list was big… huge would be a better way to describe it. Starting up some music, Kenji went back to what the computer came up from the search. There wasn't much only a photo of his fathers college ID, and that was it.

'_Figured as much…Mom did say he was a spy of sorts.' _Kenji thought to him self. "Guess I better find some other way to get what I'm looking for."

Closing his school laptop, Kenji kept the music playing, letting him fall to sleep. Sleep that he'll from sure need for in the morning, Dealing with his hung over mother and Aunt was sure to come.

**Krefta house hold, same time.**

Tossing and turning in her bed, Natsuki fought with the horrible images that flooded her head. Death, fire, screams. Then she saw it, blood on her hands, and a man lying before her. Waking from her own screams, Natsuki shot up from her futon. Some how while waking from her sleep; her right hand had driven in to the wood floor. Making it crack and driving splinters in her hand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"

Looking up from her futon she found Mr. Krefta standing there with Aya just behind him. Both looked like that they too had just woken up. Natsuki hugged her knees to her chest.

"Nothing, sorry to wake you both." Natsuki said. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more."

Krefta stood there looking at Natsuki. "It you want to talk about it, you can ask." _'Damn the memory suppression needs to be worked on.' _Krefta smiled.

"Yeah same here." Aya said.

"No thanks, but thank you both."

Krefta and Aya closed the door and went back to their rooms, leaving Natsuki there to think about her nightmares. _'Why is it since my last trip to see my parents I feel like something else is going on… Nothing is making since to me any more. Am… Am I going crazy? Going mad?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don not own NGE. Wish I did, but I don't; remember I'm lazy for the most part.

**January 15, 2033**

**Tokyo-3**

**Geo Front: Gendo Ikari's office. 04:30 hours**

"Krefta, I have the information you requested." Gendo said to Krefta.

Krefta finished the last bit of his coffee. "Is that so?"

Gendo slid a disk to Krefta. "It's all there. Location, time, layout of the complex, and security forces."

Krefta nodded and reached for the coffee pot that sat there on the desk and poured him an other cup of coffee. "Excellent… Would you like to meet the other two other children that will accompany Natsuki?"

Gendo nodded.

Looking tourds the shadows of the office, two people wake out in to the little light that was in the office. "Chairmen." The two said.

"Mr. Ikari these are what we have growing in my labs, these are the Children of SEELE." Krefta said.

Gendo nodded. "Vary well, operations will start tomorrow morning."

**Katsuragi house hold; 05:40 hours**

Laying there in his bed, Kenji slept soundly… well that is until his alarm clock went off making his eyes snap open; reaching over to the night stand shutting off the alarm clock. Then he went back to sleep. That is until his mother flung the door open

"Move it mister, you've got school!"

Kenji rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Did you hear me?" Misato asked.

Again there was a moan from under the blankets.

Not having the time to deal with Kenji, Misato walked up to her son's bed and reached under the covers and grabbed his foot and started to pull on it, dragging him out to the edge of his bed.

"Okay mom, knock it off!" Kenji snapped. "I'm up!"

"Twenty minutes Kenji, then I'm leaving with out you and you'll just have to find your own ride to school." Misato stated then left Kenji to get ready for school.

Down stairs Misato like always hurried to get ready. And with the slight complication of a hang over; she didn't need Kenji making things harder. Making sure that her uniform was clean and on correctly. Misato then grabbed some paper work that she needed or work.

"I don't hear you moving!" She shouted up to the second floor. But instead of a reply from Kenji she heard the bathroom door shut. 'That's better….'

Making sure that her paper work was in order Misato flipped through her speech note cards making sure that those where in good order so she would sound like a total moron in front of the world during the unavailing of the new mecks that are to replace the Evangelion and provide defince for not only the country of Japan but for several other countries of the world, it was truly going to be a great day for NERV.

'The people of NERV and Tokyo-3 present the people of the world the Ferrum Ferus, and these tools of peace will be on the front lines against the terrorism….' Misato stood there looking at her note cards. 'God that was the biggest load of crap I've heard. And that all came from my head…. I need help.'

Hearing the water shut off, Misato went to the bottom of the stairs. "You're running out of time!"

Up in the bathroom Kenji just stood there as he brushed his teeth and let out a heavy sigh when he heard his mother. Then he spat out the contents that was in his mouth. "I can only move so fast mom….." he said loud enough that only he could hear it, but it didn't work all that well.

"I heard that!"

Kenji sighed. 'The super hearing of mothers.'

Walking across the hall way to his room in just his boxers, Kenji went about getting his school uniform on. Finding a clean pair of pants and a white button up shirt Kenji got dressed. When he was done he found his hair tie and tied his long hair back to the style much like the one his father has in the photo Kenji kept. Then he put on his uniform coat and walked out of the room but before walking out he stopped and turned to the photo.

"Well dad I'm off now." Kenji said then he shut off the lights to his room and went down stairs for something quick bite to eat before going to school.

When Kenji got down on the main floor of the house he found his mother pouring over a lot of index cards. "Kenji can you go start the car, I'll get a pop tart started for you." Misato said to her son with out looking up from her work.

"Yeah okay mom."

Buttoning up his uniform coat, Kenji put on his shoes and grabbed the keys to his mothers aging Alpine A130. Kenji went out side where he found the car parked. The Alpine had seen better days and for a classic it really needed a better owner. And not someone as bad as a driver as his mother, to be honest Kenji has always wondered how the car had lasted this long. Getting in Kenji pressed down on the clutch and started the car and set the heater, after all it was cold out.

Walking back inside the house Kenji found a warm pop tart waiting for him on the table. "Mom the cars' started. But it's pretty cold out I would wait before we leave."

Still looking over her notes, Misato didn't even hear her son.

"MOM!"

Looking up when she heard Kenji called out for her, Misato smiled. "Yeah… Sorry what did you need?" Misato said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I said that it's pretty cold out there, we might want to wait before we go." Kenji said again.

His mother shook her head. "No time, I've got to drop you off at school then I've got to haul ass across town to NERV and get ready for the unavailing of the Ferrum Ferus."

The ride to school was cold, and the ride as always was a little rough because of his mothers driving. "Kenji tell me what do you think about my speech?" Misato asked as she handed her son the index cards.

Flipping through the cards, Kenji skimmed the speech. "It's okay I guess…. Public speaking isn't really my thing. That's why I've kept clear of that class."

"Okay what do you really think?" Misato asked looking for an honest answer.

"Uncle Shinji could do better." Kenji said handing the cards back to his mother.

"Thanks…. I love you too."

When they arrived at the school, Misato pulled the Alpine over. "Okay be good, no skipping and if you do make it count."

"Okay mom… hay how late are you working tonight?" Kenji asked as he climbed out of the car.

"With all that's happening to day… Late, really late, why?" Replied Misato.

"Well I thought that we can get something to eat, I know that you'll be doing lots of paper work and making sure that the new mech's test run goes good. That and I also really need to water dad's water melon patch."

Misato looked at her son, she really didn't want him around NERV and the Geo Front but she really couldn't keep him from one of the few things his own father had left behind. "Yeah okay, meet you later this after noon."

"Okay see you later mom." Kenji said as he closed the car door. And waved to his mother as she drove off to work.

"Yo Ryoji!"

Turning to who called out his name. Kenji waved to his friend Toshiaki. And started to walk to him. "Hay what's up."

The two friends walked off in to the school.

"Nothing much… You know Ryoji; your mom is pretty hot." Toshiaki said as he brought his arm around Kenji.

"Dude… knock it off. And one more commit about my mom, I'm going to kick your ass." Kenji said as he brought his fist up to Toshiaki chin.

"Alright man…I'm just letting you know."

"Kenji! Toshiaki!"

Hearing their names being called, the two friends turned to see Aya and Natsuki walking tourds them.

"Now Aya and Natsuki they're a different type of hot… So man level with me. Who you screwing? Aya or Natsuki… Or wait both?"

Removing his friends arm and giving a slight push, Kenji stared his friend down. "Lay off will you. It's not like that. We're all just good friends."

Toshiaki shrugged his shoulders. "Alright man, I'm just messing with you, chill."

Just then Aya and Natsuki reached the spot where Kenji and Toshiaki was standing.

"Hay you two what's going on?" Aya asked.

"Nothing much miss Krefta, Ryoji and I where just….. Talking about an assaiment we got in one of our classes…. Catch you guys later." Toshiaki waved as he walked off, heading in to the school.

Then the two girls looked at Kenji looking for a better answer, but all they got was Kenji looking away. Not what they where looking for, but if that was the answer they got from Kenji that was more then likely all they'll ever get from him.

"Come on Natsuki… tell him." Aya said as she pulled at her friend's arm; making her get close to Kenji.

"Uh… My mom and dad called this morning…." Natsuki said, but there was something in her voice that didn't sound right. "They're going to be in Las Vaguis for a week and want me to come and visit."

Kenji smiled. "That's great news, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight…" Natsuki replied sounding a little down.

**NERV surface headquarters; 11:00 hours**

Walking up to a podium, Misato adjusts her note cards for her speech as hundreds of news reporters look at her. Trying not to show any type of fear of the masses. Misato adjusts the microphone that's in front of her. "Uh… Can everyone out there hear me?"

Several reporters nod to reply to Misato.

"Thank you ladies and Gentlemen for coming today. We the people of NERV are proud to present the Ferrum Ferus, and these tools of peace will be on the front lines against the terrorism…."

Just then a large hanger door started to open, reviling the inside of the NERV surface complex and a Mech standing there. Its silver armor shined in the sunlight.

"The Ferrum Freus; Latin for iron savage will be deployed all over the world….." Misato went on with the speech.

From Kenji's government class he and his other classmates watched the speech. To everyone else thought that Misato's speech was pretty good, but Kenji could tell that his mother was pulling it all out of her ass.

"pist!"

Turning to the source of the sound, Kenji found that Aya and Natsuki where peeking in to the class. Aya held up her school laptop and Natsuki pointed to it. Nodding Kenji turned back around and opened his laptop; there was a message there waiting for him.

'Hay you wanna skip out and find something fun to do before Natsuki has to leave?'

Kenji then clicked on the reply button then started to type. 'Yeah sure, what did you two have in mind?' He typed.

Out in the hall Aya and Natsuki read the message. "That's a good question, Aya." Natsuki said. "Got anything planed?"

Aya thought about it then it hit her and she started to type. 'Remember we needed to take care of something… something that the three of us needed to talk about.'

Natsuki looked at her friend. "What's that?"

"Just hold on." Replied Aya.

In the class room, Kenji sat there in his desk reading the message. And he knew who it was right away. It was that time that's he's been dreading for sometime. He and Aya needed to tell Natsuki about the two of them. And the relationship they've started.

'Yeah… we'll do this in between classes. I'll meet you two at the west stair well.'

"Hay Ryoji your mom is pretty hot." One of the other students said out loud.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Thanks….."

When class ended and the students started their walk to their next class, Kenji at first appearance looked like he was doing the same. But in reality he was making his way to the west stair well, far from where his next class was. Opening the door he found Anata and Natsuki there sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"You two wait long?" he asked with a smile.

"About time you got here." Aya stated. "We almost got busted."

"So teacher came this way for a smoke." Natsuki added.

"Well why don't us three go to our favorite park and make things interesting?" Kenji asked with a smirk.

Slipping out of the school was easy. All they did was go out the door that was at the base of the stairs. Then it was a short trine ride across Tokyo-3, after that they just had to go across the street from the station. Being that school was still going on there wasn't any children out playing at the park. So they took their spots on the swings where Kenji pulled a joint from his back pack.

"Who got greens last?" He asked as he searched himself for a lighter.

"I've got a light." Natsuki said as she pulled a lighter from her own back pack. "And I think it was me who had it last."

Kenji then handed the joint to Aya, and then Natsuki handed the lighter to Aya. "I think that you two just want to see me high."

"It's worth a laugh." Kenji said. Then he looked over just in time to see Aya light up the joint. "And no one's stopping you."

Taking in a fairly large hit, Aya exhaled after holding it in for a good thirty seconds and started to cough. "Here who's next… Here Kenji." Aya handed the joint to the boy next to her.

Taking a good hit himself, Kenji held it in for a fare amount of time. The he too exhaled. "Yeah… but who else would you two can find to have a great time with?"

Kenji handed the joint to Aya who handed it to Natsuki. She then too took her turn. "I think there is a guy that offered a good price for some good looking nug."

"Yeah but I give it to you two for free…. Can't beat that." Kenji added.

And so one joint led to two and two lead to four; needless to say to see the three friends where vary, vary high. Letting the effect set in the three realized that it was cold out.

"Hay Kenji…" Natsuki said looking over at Kenji from the swing she was sitting on. "Didn't your aunt and uncle move out this way not too long ago?"

Kenji sat there in the swing thinking about it for a couple of seconds. "Yeah…… he lives just at the other end of the park……" Kenji finally replied. "Why?"

"Duh Kenji." Aya chimed in. "Your uncle Shinji cooks… he can make us food, munchies man."

Kenji sat there then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah… he dose cook….. "

Getting up from their swings, Kenji and Natsuki started to walk away

"Uhh….. Guys?" Aya called out from the swing she was sitting in. making Kenji and Natsuki turn back around. "I need a little help getting up from the swing…."

Walking back to the swings Kenji helped Aya up, and let her lean on his as they mad their way through the park. It wasn't too far from the swings to where Shinji and Asuka now resided at... maybe a good fifteen minute walk, but for the three it seemed to be a much longer walk.

At the Ikari's house, Asuka had just finally got her daughter down for a nap. She was silently slipping out of Yui's room when the door bell went off making the toddler scream. Just about to the point of pulling her own hair out, Asuka took a deep breath and picked up Yui.

"SHhhhhhh…… I know, mommy's tired too…." Asuka said to Yui then she and her daughter went to the door to see who it was.

Making her way to the door, Asuka skillfully navigated her way through a mine field of children's toys. Hearing the door bell go off again Asuka had a little twitch at the corner of her eye. "Shinji, can you get that!"

Down the hall, Shinji sat in a small home office where he typed his papers in the field of Bio-tech. early in his college years he found that he was good in that area and took after his mother. Hearing his wife's calls… okay more like yelling orders, Shinji quickly shot from his desk and rushed for the door. "I'm getting it!"

Getting to the door just as the door bell went off a third time; Shinji saw the three teens out on his door step. "Kenji? Aya, Natsuki? What are you three doing here… what are you three doing here?"

Kenji scratched the back of his head. "Well uncle Shinji we where in the area and thought that we should stop by."

"What oh sure come in." Shinji said as he stepped aside. "Come in get warm. I was just about ready to start dinner; you three want to join us?"

The three walked in and took their shoes there at the door. "That'll be great"

Finally making her way down the stairs, Asuka instantly smelly a piney sent in the air and knew what was going on. 'Pot heads…'

"Hi Aunt Asuka." Kenji greeted. "And how are you little one."

The toddler started to squirm in her mother's arms and reached out for Kenji. Asuka was more then glad to let her go to Kenji, she could use the break.

"Have you been making trouble for you mom?" Kenji asked Yui.

"So cute!" the two girls squealed.

Yui was really a mirror image of her mother. With the bright red hair and the blue eyes, but she was daddy's little girl and when ever Asuka would to something to punish her she would run to Shinji.

It was some time before dinner was done, during that time Natsuki and Aya played with Yui while Kenji walked around the photos that where up on the walls. There where lots of photos of Yui, then there where the photos of while his aunt and uncle where young, back when they piloted the Eva's.

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour!" Shinji called from the kitchen.

Making his way to the bathroom, nature was calling for Kenji... just as he left the room Aya then got up from the floor and fallowed, as she left the room Natsuki noticed this strange behavior.

Out in the hall, Kenji was just about to go in to the bathroom when Aya had grabbed his arm stopping him. "Yeah? You need something?" Kenji asked. "I kind of need to go."

"I was wondering when we where going to talk to Natsuki?" Aya asked. "You know about us."

Kenji let a heavy sigh. "Do you really want to tell her just before she leaves to visit her parents? It's going to be there in the back of her mind during the whole trip. Would that be right?"

Aya frowned and looked away slightly. "I guess it wouldn't… but still it's something we need to tell her." Aya then grabbed on to Kenji's hoody, and then pulled him close to her. "Look it's something we need to do. Sure last time we where going to tell her we couldn't because she was in the hospital. But what other time will we have to talk about it."

"It's okay you guys."

Turning to see that Natsuki was standing there at the other end of the hall, a fake smile was across her face. "Look I know you two are getting pretty close, and I'm cool with that."

Kenji could tell that his friend was lying. "You're fine with this?"

"Yeah sure… we've been friends for ever. I can tell when something up with you guys. I figured that it was only a matter of time." Natsuki replied.

"Really?" Aya beamed. "It means so much!"

Aya ran up to Natsuki and hugged her.

When dinner finally came around, there was an awkward feeling that hung in the air. And everyone at the table knew it… well all but Yui who just sat there playing with her food while Shinji tried to get her to eat and not play. Kenji sat there in between Natsuki and Aya. He could tell that Aya was happy, really happy that Natsuki said that she was alright with the two of them. But Kenji could tell that she wasn't telling all and it was tarring her up inside. It was tarring him up inside. In reality Kenji and Aya where the only two people she really could trust, and the memories of them she knew where real. Instead of the hazy memories of that of her parents and the trips she's taken to visit them.

Later on when dinner was over the three decided that they needed to start heading out so Natsuki could pack.

"Well I hope you guys could stay longer." Shinji said.

"I've got to pack for my trip." Natsuki stated. "Dinner was great."

"I'm glad that it isn't my mom's cooking." Kenji added.

"Come on my dad is probably wondering what happened to us… thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Ikari." Aya said as she slipped on her shoes. "Are you coming with us?"

Kenji shook his head. "I want to, but I've got to get home my self. My mom is probably wondering what's happened to me too." Kenji then finished tying his shoes. "Thanks Uncle Shinji Aunt Asuka."

Shinji and Asuka watched the three friends leave and walk down the side walk where Kenji flagged down a taxi for the girls.

"Why do you cook for them when they've got the munchies?" Asuka asked as she switched arms. Making it a little bit easier to hold the sleeping two year old.

Shinji waved one last time before closing the door. "Oh come on Asuka, remember that party Kensuke had after Graduation?"

Asuka thought about, her eyes drifting up tords the ceiling.

**Several years ago just after high school graduation**

Sitting there in a circle, Kensuke sits in a comfortable love seat. It's not too great looking but its comfortable and that all that matters. "You know… they should call these something… I should name them my self." Kensuke said as he bit in to a frozen pop cycle. "It's pineapple."

Next to him Rei sat there and the once quite girl was not speaking nonstop. "Ilovewatermelontheyshouldmakemorethingsoutofit,watermelonpie,watermeloncake…."

Then next to her was Hikari and all she did was sit there laughing. That's it just laughing. For no good reason, maybe she was laughing at Rei as she talked nonstop about watermelon or it was at nothing at all. But one thing was for sure she was having a great time.

Across from her sat Shinji in an old recliner. "You know, I've figured something out…. When we pilot, we're like gods…."

"Of course Baka… well at least I'm a goddess…." Asuka stated.

Across from her Hikari kept on laughing.

Then Toji sitting next to Kensuke joining in on eating the pineapple pop cycles. "You know…." He said while he took another bite of the pop cycle. "We should name them. What about pineapple pops?" Toji said, not noticing that there was the box of the pop cycles sitting right in front of him clearly labeled pineapple pops.

Shaking her head, Asuka snapped out of her flash back. "That was years ago."

Out side Kenji made sure that Aya and Natsuki got a cab alright and even paid for the trip.

"Are you sure that you don't want a ride?" Aya asked, her head sticking out of the window.

"Yeah it's pretty cold." Natsuki added.

"That's alright." Kenji said. "It's really not that far of a walk from here."

"If you're sure…."

"Okay….."

"Natsuki you have a safe trip, and Aya I'll give you a call later." Kenji said. Then he turned and started to walk home.

Inside the cab, Natsuki looked over at Aya. And studied her smile before she even spoke. "Okay spill it." Natsuki said. "How long has this been going on?"

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… a month or so. Maybe longer."

"I'm happy for you." Natsuki stated.

The ride back to the Krefta house hold was a long a quite one, to quite for the two girls. Normally when the two where together they wouldn't stop talking.

After the some ten minute car ride back home, Natsuki went about packing her things. It didn't take long. Because she knew some how that the trip wouldn't last long. It was always something with her father… then she met Mr. Krefta at the door.

"Ready Natsuki?" Krefta asked.

"Yes Mr. Krefta." Natsuki replied. "Bye Aya, try not to take advantage of Kenji while I'm gone."

"Yeah right… Have fun Natsuki."

Across town, Kenji walked home. It really wasn't that cold out; it probably wouldn't be that bad at all if he had zipped up his coat. But truly the cold was the last thing on his mind. Feeling a chill, Kenji looked up just as it started to snow. 'I need to water the melons in the morning…'

It was just short of an hour later when Natsuki was finally able to board the plane. After all the security checks and checking in her bag. Walking down the isle of the plane, Natsuki didn't notice that there weren't a whole lot of people on board. Reading her ticket she searched for her seat, and then she finally found it.

"Seat 13B" Natsuki said to her self. Sitting down at the seat, she reached for a magazine that was in the pouch in front of her. Flipping through the pages she tried to find something to read just until she could turn on her old MP3 player. She didn't even notice the man coming up behind her. Pulling a stun gun from his coat, he approached the girl. Then when he was with in striking distance; he brought the stun gun down on the back of Natsuki's neck.

AAAAHHHHHH!

Yelling out in pain, Natsuki's body went stiff then she went limp in her seat, the only thing keeping her in her seat was the harness. Then her attacker reached in to his coat pocket, this time pulling out a cell phone.

"She's ready… Yes chairmen. I under stand." The man said then he hung up phone. That's when the other passengers stood up from their seats. "Get her ready for the mission."

"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: okay you guys know the drill. I don't own a thing.

Arriving home, Kenji found that his mom was again doing paper work; Kenji had figured that it was more then likely about the Ferrum Ferus.

"Hay you didn't show up at NERV to day." Misato said. "What happened?"

Setting his shoes by the door, Kenji looked up at his mother. "Huh… oh something came up." He replied. "I should have called, sorry."

Misato put her work away. "It's okay; it was pretty hectic around NERV."

Misato then walked from the living room over to the hall where Kenji was hanging up his coat." And the school called today."

Kenji shook his head.

"They said that you didn't show for you classes during the afternoon." She then crossed her arms across her chest. "Care to explain?"

"It's no big deal, Natsuki is going out of town for a couple days and the three of us hung out before she left." Kenji said then he turned for the stairs.

"Shinji called too." Misato added.

"Yeah we stopped by there too." Kenji said as he started up the stairs.

"Hay what's going on?" Misato asked as she reached for her son's arm stopping him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom. Things are alright." Kenji removed his mothers hand and again started up the stairs.

"Bull shit."

Kenji stopped about half way up the stairs; then turned to face his mother. "Natsuki found out about Aya and me. It wasn't how I wanted her to find out."

Misato stood there thinking about what her son had just said. "When did this start up?" she asked now leaning up against the front door facing the stairs.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, things just started to happen." Kenji replied. "And mom I know you mean well, but I really don't want to talk about things right now…" Kenji turned and started to head for his room. "… Maybe in the morning."

Misato didn't know what to say. "That's good, I'm off too so we can go and do something?"

Reaching the top of the stairs; Kenji said back. "Yeah… I need to water dad's melons."

Else where deep with in the Geo Front and the NERV compound. Natsuki laid on a bed out cold from the shock she got from the stun gun. Chairmen Krefta walked in to the medical like room with her head gear. Placing the device on to the girls head, Krefta made sure that it was secure. When he was sure that everything was in place he went about waking Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" he said, but there wasn't a response.

"Natsuki." He said this time a bit louder. A moment or two passed and Natsuki slowly opened her eyes.

"Chairmen Krefta?" she said softly; then she sat up slowly.

Natsuki then swung her legs over to the edge of the bed. Sitting there on its edge. She had found that she was already in her tight battle suit, its armor plating placed through out it.

"I have an other mission for you." Krefta said then Gendo Ikari walked in to the room with the two other children dressed in the same fashions as Natsuki. "You and your siblings are to silence key members of the UN."

Natsuki looked over at the other two teens. "Brother. Sister."

The other two nodded.

"And the details of the mission?" Natsuki asked.

Gendo then stepped forward. "The details will be given to you when you approach the target location, but before hand you and the other are to report to the equipment room."

Sliding off the hospital bed, Natsuki walked the other two teens that where standing there at the door. And the three left. When they where gone Krefta turned to Ikari.

"Any words?"

"For you sake I hope this mission is a success." Gendo said then he too turned and left the room.

Making their way down the hall to the equipment room, the female; other then Natsuki stepped up closer to Natsuki. "Chairmen Krefta said that you have been on another mission before this, is that true?"

Natsuki nodded. "It is."

"What do you believe the mission will require us to do?" the male asked.

"I do not know Brother." Natsuki replied. "So I would take equipment that will best for multiple uses."

The two siblings nodded, and then the three stopped. Natsuki then opened the door. Stepping in side and turning on the lights in side on racks where several types of guns, explosives, and other devices with various different types use. Then the three went about getting their things.

The next day Kenji had the rare chance to sleep in. there wasn't any school because it's Sunday. But as he laid there in his bed half asleep Kenji could swear that something smelled great… something smelled like food, really good food. Opening his eyes and sitting up in his bed Kenji took in a deep breath.

"Pan cakes?" Kenji thought out loud to him self. Then he shook his head. "Can't be mom can't cook, hell she can hardly make instant curry." Flopping back down, Kenji tried to go back to sleep. But the smell still lingered in the air. There was no mistake; there was the smell of pan cakes in the air. Wanting to know for sure and the fact that Kenji was getting quite hungry.

"Kenji I've got pan cakes on the table!"

Kenji remained still in his bed unsure if he was dreaming or if his mother; his mother of all people had just cooked something. And the fact that it smelled really good.

"Kenji you hear me!"

Now he knows he's not dreaming.

"Yeah I'm coming mom!"

Practically jumping out of bed Kenji grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. And quickly put them on.

Down at the kitchen, Misato had just sat a jug of orange juice down on the table then took a seat there at the table her self. Hearing Kenji run down the stairs, Misato waited. Then her son appeared at the door to the kitchen.

"About time you got up." Misato said. "Have some breakfast."

Kenji stood there. It was almost unreal; there on the kitchen sat a stack of pan cakes. Perfect pan cakes. And to add to it all; the kitchen was clean, sparkling clean. Kenji put his hands on his hips. "Okay level with me mom Uncle Shinji was here this morning was he?"

Misato squinted her eyes at her son. "No."

"Microwave?" Kenji asked.

"Eat you pan cakes."

Kenji sat down at the empty seat across from his mother and with a started to place a couple pan cakes on the plate that sat in front of him. As he ate Misato sat there watching him eat.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked. "Movie…. Shopping…. Come on anything?"

Kenji looked up from his plate and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…. I still want to water the water melon patch some time."

Misato nodded. "Okay, we can do that. And that will give me that chance to drop off some things at my office" Misato said then she took a bit of her own breakfast. "Sound good?"

At the other end of the world deep in the waist lands of Nevada, a massive barrel peered from an out cropping of rocks. Fallowing the barrel its full fifteen feet; it's operator looked out to the small and modest NERV out post built out in quite literary in the middle of know where.

"Sisters, I see one parked Ferrum Ferus just to the east of the main building, ten guards at the main gate. I'll keep you posted."

Several hundred yards in front ahead and extremely close to the NERV outpost acting as a UN meeting place. Natsuki and her other sibling peeked their heads up over the massive rock they where hiding behind.

"I see the guards, but I don't have a visual on the Ferrum Ferus."

Natsuki crawled back behind the huge rock, and patted her sister on the back telling her to do the same. "Sister, you are to go up the left flank I'll go up the center. Brother, on my mark take out the Ferrum Ferus, then the bunker at the gate. Then provide suppuration fire."

"Yes sister." Their male sibling replied over the radio.

Natsuki then crawled back up over the rock. "Brother… do you have the Ferrum Ferus targeted?"

"Yes sister."

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki looked one last time at the compound. "fire!"

Just then a bright beam of energy shot past their heads striking its target and sending a ball of flame and smoke up in to the night sky.

Mean while back at Tokyo-3, Kenji watered the melon patch. Even though it was near freezing up on the surface. The sunlight beaming through the massive solar collectors provided an ample amount of heat keeping the whole Geo Front a comfortable seventy two degrees year round.

Kenji took great pride in the watermelon patch. He also felt that his dad would be proud that he has such the green thumb.

Pulling the last of the weeds, Kenji whipped the sweat from his forehead. Then he walked over to the edge of the patch where he kept a roll of hose. Unrolling it, Kenji took one end over to a near by water valve. Turning the water on Kenji went back to water the melon patch. When that was done he bent over and picked one of the melons.

"Munchies for Aya and me later on." Kenji said to himself.

Putting the hose away, Kenji happened to look up at the path that past just in front of the melon patch. Just in time to see Commander Ikari walk by.

"Good morning Commander Ikari!" Kenji called out then shut the water off. "What brings you out to this end of the Geo Front?"

Looking up from a recent report from Kenji's mother; Gendo saw that the Katsuragi boy was alone. "Short cut." He replied. "Why are you here unattended?"

"Oh my mom is at her office filing some papers so I'm just watering the melons here and we're heading out for the day and find something to do." Kenji replied.

Gendo nodded and started to go about what he was doing. Then Kenji called out again.

"Commander Ikari can I ask you something?"

Gendo stopped and looked over at Kenji, telling him to ask his question.

"You knew my dad didn't you?" Asked Kenji. "Would you know anything about his death? I've asked my mom but she said that he was found shot to death and leaves it at that."

"You father was found in an air shaft." Ikari replied. "It was believed by authorities that a drifter found his way in to an unused section of the NERV compound and mugged your father. But there are those that believe that he met his end from playing both sides and his luck had run out."

Kenji stood there just looking at the Commander. Before this time that man has never set right with Kenji, but now after asking that question Kenji knew that commander Gendo Ikari was some how involved in his father's death.

"Okay thank you Commander…. Would you like a melon?" Kenji asked, offering one of the two he had picked from the patch.

"Thank but no." Ikari replied. "I must return to my work."

Kenji watched as the elder Ikari as he walked away. Then at that moment, Kenji knew that he had to read the information that was stored on the computer chip that was hidden among his mother's things.

An explosion rocked the UN building to its foundation. Guards scatter though out the hall; searching for any form of cover as the death squad marched their way deeper and deeper in to the building.

"Their monsters!" One guard yelled, his rifle raised and pointed down the hall.

Around the corner the three children looked and each other and nodded. "Brother, grenade." Natsuki ordered

"Yes sister." He replied, reaching for the three grenades he carried and tossed them to Natsuki.

Pulling the pens she tossed each one down the hall, where more explosions rocked the building. Then while the dust still lingered in the air the three children walked in to the cover. Each with a weapon drawn and ready.

Shots rang out, confusion spread through out the guards. Their attackers never stopped. Then as the gun fire started to become less and less, the dust settled and there stood the three children, each covered with blood from the guards.

"Spread out, find the members of the UN. Silence them." Natsuki ordered.

"Yes sister." Her two siblings replied and the two went off in different directions of the complex. As for Natsuki she stepped for the door that the guards where died protecting. And opened it where she found on one the UN members.

"W-Who sent you!" a man in a suit yelled. "Was it Ikari?"

Natsuki didn't say a thing; she just brought up her gun and pointed it at the man. The several shots rang out, the flashes light up the dark room showing Natsuki's form in each of the flashes. Then she took a step from the door, reaching for the Com device that was around her ear. "One of the members have been silenced, there are four more. Find them. Kill them."

"Yes sister."

"Yes sister."

Natsuki was about to continue the search for the other UN members, but she started to feel a slight vibration through out the ground and up her feet. Looking out the hall way windows she saw a transport landing just out side the Complex perimeter.

"Brother." She said over the com device. "Take down that transport."

"Yes."

Natsuki watched as the craft hovered as it searched for a good landing spot then seconds later a beam fired from another hall window. The transport burst in to flames as it crashed for the earth. "Continue the search."

Sitting there in the passenger seat of his mother's car, Kenji was in deep thought; he didn't hear a word from his mother as she talked on about something dealing with her run in with Major Ibuki.

"So Maya had the great idea of refilling my files…. I have them just the way I like them." Misato said. "That's the way I've had them for years, sure they don't look like they are in any form of order but at least I can find something when I need to."

"You don't say…." Kenji said his thoughts miles away.

"So the whole time you where off working on you garden I was working on getting my files back how they where." Misato said then she let out a sigh when she looked over at her son. Kenji just sat there looking out the window. "Kenji?"

"You don't say…." He said again miles away.

Slowing down for a red light, Misato tapped her son's shoulder, making him look over at her. "Yeah mom?" he said.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Kenji sunk in his seat. "Sorry mom…. I was just thinking."

The traffic light turned green and Misato pulled from the line. "Care to talk about it?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I may not look like it, but I can help with lots of things." Misato said. "So if you want I might be able to help you."

Kenji thought about it for a second or two, and then he turned to face his mother. "Mom… I don't know if it was a bright idea to choose between Aya and Natsuki."

Misato then knew that she was about to get in over head in the world of teenage drama.

"I mean they both have their good point and I like them both." Kenji said, sounding more the a little frustrated. "I just think that it's a little unfair for Natsuki. I want them both as friends."

Misato continued driving, processing the problem as she did. "Well…" She paused to make sure that she was going to use the right words. "… I would say that you should just go with things. If things work out then great, I'm happy for you."

Kenji sat there surprised that his mother words.

"And if they don't…. well I hope that you don't live with regret." Misato said.

"Wow mom, that's pretty deep." Kenji said. "Who'd you learn that one from?"

Misato squinted her eyes. "That's just something I've learned over the years."

Just then Misato's cell phone went off and she pulled it from her jacket pocket. "Hello Sub-Commander Katsuragi speaking."

Kenji then redirected him self back to the window. Then a couple seconds passed then he heard his mother hang up her cell phone. "Sorry Kiddo, but I've got to take you home and go to work."

"What happened?" Kenji asked, a little disappointed that his day with his mom was cut short.

"Some one had attacked a UN compound in the States…." Misato replied. "So I'm being sent out to see what had happened."

Kenji let out a heavy sigh knowing where this was going. "So who am I staying with?"

"Well I think you're old enough to stay home.. I'll just have Shinji or someone stop by and check up on you."

Kenji sat there giving his mother a strange look. "Are you feeling alright?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you want to I can call Shinji and Asuka and see if you can stay there?"

Kenji quickly shook his head. "No that's fine, I'll stay home."

It wasn't long before Kenji and his mother returned home. Where Misato quickly packed some cloths and other work things she'll need while she's gone. Down in the living room, Kenji flipped through channels; Kenji tried to see if there was anything on the news about what had happened.

"You won't find anything." Misato said as she came down the stairs. "NERV blocked any info about it from the public more then likely."

"Oh…" Said Kenji, then he started to find something more interesting.

Misato then sat her bag down and walked over in front of the TV, blocking Kenji's view.

"Now I'm trusting you Kenji." She said, her hands resting on her hips.

"Yeah okay mom."

"I mean it Kenji, no parties, no girls over… Do you get me Kenji?" Misato asked. "I mean it mister."

"Yes mom. I know." Kenji replied. "I won't screw up."

Hearing a car horn, Misato looked out the window to see Maya waving from a NERV owned car. "There's my ride. Give me a hug and kiss before I go."

Doing so, Kenji said his good bye. And watched his mother as she and Maya drove off down the road.

In the car Maya looked over at Misato. "Who's watching Kenji?"

"I'm letting him stay alone." Misato replied as she fixed her make up. "I told him the do's and don'ts…."

"You know…" Maya started to say. "Since you said not to do things, he's going to do them right."

Misato sat there thinking about what Maya had just said. "I so just screwed my self didn't I?"

Maya shook her head. "I'd say so."

Kenji sat there on the couch for several minutes watching TV. He wasn't really watching anything; there wasn't anything that really cough his interest. Then it hit him, the fact of having the whole house to him self, pure freedom, free rain of the whole place. No curfew, no checking in.

"I can do just about anything I want….." Kenji said to him self to make sure that the idea was valid and to see if there was really anyone there to say other wise… No one was there. Standing up Kenji walked over to the phone and picked it up; as he dialed a number he walked over to the huge window that was in the living room.

"Hi Aya…. You want to come over?" Kenji asked. "Why? Well…. I'll explain when you get here."

It was some hour and a half later while Kenji and Aya where on their backs on the floor of the living room high as a kite and listening to classical music, neither of the two knew who composed the music, but that didn't matter to them.

"Wow… You're right Kenji…. Classical music is pretty cool." Aya stated.

"Isn't?" Kenji said.

"Kenji, I've got the munchies… Do you got anything?" the blond asked as she sat up from the floor. As she did a head rush came over her making Aya grab her forehead. "Oi… Head rush…."

"You alright?" Kenji asked also sitting up.

Aya shook her head. "I'll be fine…. You know Kenji, I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

Aya then slowly turned to Kenji; he noticed the smirk on her face just before she pounced. Pinning him to the floor.

Kenji then replayed his mother's advice in his head. _"Don't hesitate, just go with things…" _

At the other end of the world a much different story was taking place, Natsuki and her siblings where being pursued by US forces as they made their escape from the UN compound.

"Sister their forces are barring down on us!"

Natsuki peeked over a huge rock to see troops, tanks and six Ferrum Ferus. Looking back at the other two, Natsuki quickly made a plane.

"Do we have any personal N2 bombs?"

The two shook their heads.

"We do not….. The recovery craft will be here in fifteen minutes." Her brother replied. "Sister give me your rifle."

Doing as she was told the other sibling handed him the rifle. "Chairmen Krefta gave me a direct order to ensure that the two of you return unharmed."

Natsuki looked at him slightly confused. "What are you saying?"

"You two are to continue to the extraction point… " He then pulled the massive energy rifle that was strapped to his back the drove it in to the hard sand... "… I will hold them here."

Natsuki didn't like the idea. "No, we all return."

He drew his side arm and pointed it at Natsuki's head. Right in between the eyes. "Krefta ordered me if you refuse I am to ensure that you not fall in their hands." He then looked over at the other sibling who watched this all take place. "Sister… make sure that she and you get to the extraction point."

She nodded. "Y-Yes Brother."

Watching the two run off to the recovery point some three miles north from where they where located. The male sibling the looked back at the energy rifle that he had driven in to the ground; he opened it exposing its energy source. Then he went several hundred feet away giving him self a clear line of sight of the weapon he had left behind. There he sat and waited…

Once he was set up at the top of another rock, he sighted the other rifle on the core of the energy weapon. Through the sight of the rifle he watched as troops and tanks started to flood the area around his position. He waited for the Ferrum Ferus as well to come in to the area, but they never came. Not willing to let them get past him, he pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and the bullet traveled to the core of the energy rifle, cracking its core, causing it to rupture.

Being knocked to the ground from the explosion the two sisters look back to see the pillar of light towering to the night sky. They had known what had happened. Turning back to where they had left their brother, Natsuki tried to run to his aid but was stopped by her sister.

"Sister, we are to get to the extraction point." She said then she looked to the ground. "You know as good as I that there is nothing left…. All we can do is to get out of here. Like he wanted us to."

Turning back around the two where about to start for the extraction point when an other shot rang out. Natsuki's sibling dropped to her knees. Natsuki turned around facing the direction the shot came from and activating her personal AT field device. Swinging her right arm at the general direction the orange glow of he AT field ripping at the earth and shattering the standing rocks; killing the shooter.

"Sister!"

A second shot rang out, this one striking the device that was around Natsuki's head. The vary one that suppresses the terrible memories of the missions. The vary device that separates the two different sides of Natsuki. Grabbing her head, Natsuki fell to the ground face first and rolled on to her back.

"Sister….."

Hearing her other sibling, Natsuki turned to face her as she laid there besides her dying. "Sister… you must get to the extracting….. Point…."

Taking Natsuki's second hand gun, she gave her sister a kick in the side; motivating Natsuki to move.

"Go… Run!"

Natsuki, not sure what was going started to run in a stagger heading north. She didn't know haw far she ran, nor did she really know why. Nothing really was making any since to her. Things where blurry, sights, sounds and smells seemed to mix in to one. Then she tripped over something making her go again face first in to the sand of the Nevada desert. Looking up she cleared her face of from the sand and that's when she felt it. Blood trickling down the side of her face. Screaming she shot up and ran again, frightened by the sight of blood. The barriers between Natsuki the high school student and Natsuki a child of SEELE where breaking down.

Dropping to her knees she broke down and started to cry. That's when a massive spot light shined down from the heavens. The light burned her eyes for a second; the she realized what it was. It was the recovery craft. She watched as it circled once then its massive wings tilted up ward allowing its equally massive engines to rotate and point down to the earth, letting it hover there in the air for a second before started its decent to the ground. Getting up she staggered for the landed craft and watched as one of its' side hatches open up letting several other people all the same age as she was climb out of it.

"Sister, Chairmen Krefta sent us for you." A pail looking young man said.

"Two other… behind me…" was all Natsuki can say as several other children of SEELE took her to the craft. Then when she realized that they where not going to help the other two, she snapped; in one instant all her rage, fear, hate all erupted in one violent out burst.

Grabbing the side arm of the one who was helping her to the craft, Natsuki charged for the troops that where just over the sand dune. When she crested the dune she came face to face with ten of the troops. Then pointed her gun at them and fired six times before the weapon jammed. Throwing it down, she ran at the remaining four. Jumpinginto the air she landed on the chest of one; knocking him to the ground then she ripped his neck wide open with her bare hands. Hardly feeling the pain that was in her arm she had found that there was a knife sticking out of it and turned using her AT field generator she swung at the second man, the field ripped him apart. Splattering him across the desert sands. Getting up she turned to face the remaining two she ran at them. One had gotten his neck broken and the other had his head ripped clean off his shoulders…

Before the remaining troops where able to reach the others The Children of SEELE had withdrawn and their craft had disappeared in to the night sky. All that remained was the death and carnage that was left in their wake.

In Tokyo-3 Kenji sat at his computer waiting for Aya to get out of the shower. He sat there looking at the folder that had had kept the information from the computer ship. He didn't know if he should read it, or if it would even change anything. He looked over his shoulder and listened to make sure the water was still running. Satisfied that it was still running he doubled clicked on the folder. There before him the data about the Evangelion and all projects linked to it was right there in front of him. The truth about Second Impact and the Katsuragi expedition, the Giant, Adam, Lilith, even Instrumentality and the prophecies of the Dead Sea scrolls. It was all there. Kenji tried to read all that he could but it was all too unreal. The history of the mankind was spilled out right there in front of him.

This was the truth his father was killed over, this was the truth he knowingly risked his life to get it to him mother, so she could make sure that man made Third Impact never took place. Then he realized it; his hands where shaking as he has them resting there on the keyboard. Quickly removing his hands from the keyboard, then he pushed him self away from the desk.

"Kenji-kun… I forgot to get a towel. Can you get me one?" Aya called out from the bathroom.

"What.. Uh… Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Kenji replied, closed the folder and shut off the computer screen.

Walking out of his room, Kenji found that Aya sticking her head out of a partly opened bathroom door.

"You guys got a great shower head." Aya commented. "It's way better then the one I've got at home."

Kenji opened a closet that was next to the bathroom and pulled out a towel and handed it to Aya. "Hay can you hand my red hair tie?" Kenji asked. As he started to pull his hair back.

"You wanna come in? Aya asked.

Kenji shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to spoil the view." Kenji replied. "That was it makes seeing you far much better later on."

Aya smiled. "You've got a way with words Kenji… Okay here you go." She said then she handed the red hair tie. "What do you want to do when I get done?"

"Yeah let's get something to eat… and maybe we can get hold of Natsuki and see how her trip is going." Kenji replied.

"Okay just give me a couple more minutes then I'll be ready." Said Aya then she disappeared back in to the bathroom.

Deep with in the NERV compound Gendo sat as his desk. Not doing any paperwork or reading any book. He was just sitting there, contemplating his and Krefta's actions. They have opened the stables for the four horsemen. He leaned forward going in to his ever famous pose, his glasses catching what little light was in the office. Then hearing the phone that sits within his desk ring. Gendo sat back up and pushed himself away from the massive oak desk. Opening the spot where he keeps the phone he answered it.

"Yes… vary good….. Vary well have them set down in Barstow, California. Where they will catch an orbital flight back to Japan….. Vary well." Hanging up the phone, Gendo returned to his pose.


End file.
